A Pleasant Surprise
by Angelinsydney
Summary: Sometimes love takes us by surprise. Theirs was not love at first sight... on his part anyway. This is a love story being woven, strand by strand in the midst of living life in its ordinariness and chaos. Dedicated to all Spinnie fans who've made the seemingly impossible happen. What's that? Over 19,000 hits! Can we make it 20,000?
1. A Pleasant Surprise

_I want to write this budding romance in the same way as Flashpoint writers appear to be writing it into the series. Weaving it into the fabric of real life; fleshing it out with truth. Readers want and deserve a realistic portrayal, nothing abrupt, allowing for things to develop slow and easy. This is dedicated to all of you who believe in love._

_This chapter will make your heart skip. This is a promise I intend to keep._

_I don't own Flashpoint but that shouldn't matter as I'm only borrowing Spike, Winnie and Team 3._

**A Pleasant Surprise**

Winnie had been at her desk since 7am. She had despatched Team Three to diffuse a domestic emergency involving a man who had been threatening to throw his three-year-old boy out the third story window following a dispute with his ex. So to say they were off to a bad start was an understatement.

It was Spike's day-off. He was only at HQ to retrieve some personal stuff he forgot to take with him the night before. On passing Winnie's desk he gave her a brief wave of acknowledgment. She nodded and gave him a tight smile while at the same time speaking on her headset. _A wave. Always just a wave_. _It's the story of my life. Three years. _Sigh._ But who's counting?_

Winnie forced herself to focus on the call; forcibly pushing the thought of her secret to the back of her mind. Every night she told herself she was not in love with Spike, how could she love someone she hardly knew? _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. If you say it often enough you might start to believe it._

Inside the locker room, Spike gathered his uniform to take them to a laundry cleaner. Since his mum left for Italy, he had had to look after himself so things like the laundry just had to be _outsourced. _He worked long hours and often overtaken by utter exhaustion but the two things he wouldn't compromise on were keeping his apartment clean and tidy and cooking his own meals. _But the laundry? Who cares who did them so long as it was done?_

As he passed through the corridor, he heard Winnie passing information to Donna, Team 3's very efficient Sargent and Chief Negotiator. He didn't know why but he stopped in his tracks to watched her, _out of interest may be_. He had never seen her at work. Well, he had seen her but never really taken any interest, so from his peripheral vision, he watched Winnie do her thing.

Winnie was surrounded by three computer screens, each one giving her live updates and information on a "needs basis." She had her headset firmly in place on her head and was listening to all the noises and the voices, sometimes all speaking at once. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, mining for information. She was the princess of multitasking. This went on for a good half an hour.

Spike could tell from where he stood that the situation had escalated because Winnie suddenly stood up, and started pacing. It struck him how emotionally invested Winnie was to the Team. This surprised him as she always sounded detached on the head set. He had never heard her voice waver once and sometimes had been a steadying influence when shit had hit the fan.

Winnie cupped her hands to her mouth to keep herself from shouting out, closed her eyes and whispered, "Jesus." Her shoulders sagged, unable to cope with not being able to be out there herself, to help out, to do something. He knew the feeling. He had often been left in the truck while Sarge or Jules negotiated a subject down to safety. He sat inside the van, sometimes even trying to swallow the bile coming out of his stomach.

He thought back to a case, a time when Jules was negotiating with Jamie Dee, _James Dun Leavy, the Boy Wonder._ He sat in the truck, hardly blinking and hoping against hope that it wouldn't come to _that_. He could still remember the deep breathe that escaped from him, from the depth of his soul, when it was resolved without a shot being fired.

Spike didn't take his eyes off Winnie who continued to pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Then, almost feeling faint, she sat back down.

Spike didn't ask for permission. He didn't ask to be invited which surprised him in a way. He just grabbed a chair and sat next to Winnie. He grabbed the extra pair of head set from the drawer, put it on so he could listen in. At that moment, they looked at each other, intensely.

Without speaking, Spike took both of Winnie's hands and allowed her to squeeze his own as the tension built. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and she was inhaling and exhaling. He followed her rhythm to aid her breathing. As a member of the SRU, he was trained in sniper breathing technique. In one instance, he was designated Sierra One, meaning, he was to be the one to take the lethal shot. If it had come to it, he could have taken down the man who shot his Team Leader, Ed Lane, seven times. Not many people acknowledge it but Spike had a 95% shooting accuracy. He had to if he was to remain a member of the SRU Team One. Bomb tech or not! Computer geek or not!

Breathing with him meant Winnie didn't get to hyperventilate. People tended to breathe too quickly for their own good when stressed or under duress. After three exhales, Winnie was following Spike's breathing, steady and rhythmic, they were still focused on the call.

"He's tossed the boy," it was Donna's voice. The voice was professional and calm. Donna said it as a matter of fact_, how she does it is beyond me_, _I would have been screaming my heart out_, thought Winnie.

"I got him," it was Todd, he was a floor below the father and the son and he just caught the boy in time as he sailed down through the air.

They both heard everyone gasp as Todd dangled on a rope with the boy wrap in his arms. They could hear Todd's strained and pained voice as the rope burned into his skin. The impact of his shoulders against the wall would certainly cause massive bruising but that would be nothing compared to the joy he would be feeling having saved a life. The toddler clung around his neck, terrified, traumatised but very much alive.

The save was followed by a flurry of activities. Winnie took control again; took control of her emotions, her senses and her mental faculties. She asked the responding EMS, "Where are you taking the child?" Spike became aware how self-sacrificing she must be to be putting someone else's welfare before hers. Of course, they all did that but she was here conscientiously doing her job without so much a pat on the back. They at least got to back slap each other's back for a job well done. He resolved that from now on he would acknowledge her and say, "Well done" when they wrap up.

"Copy that," she said politely when told to send in the crime technicians to process the crime scene.

Everyone was winding down but Winnie was still on the call wrapping things up. Spike sat there watching her. A new respect formed in his consciousness for this delicate looking woman. He was pleasantly surprised at her efficiency and her dedication to her job and to her fellow emergency workers.

_How does she cope with all the stresses that come with the job?_ He thought. _I've got the Team to back me, she's got no one, at least none that I know._

He looked at his wrist watch, it was nearly time for Winnie to clock out, too. He voiced the first thing that came to mind, "Would you like to debrief that call with me?"

Winnie turned, as if realising he was still sitting next to her, she searched his eyes and translated the question, "Are you _asking_ me to go out for coffee?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied. He had never ever noticed it before but now he was aware of it, there was a certain loveliness about her.


	2. What the Hell Just Happened?

_I'd like to thank the estate of the late great John Denver for the song "Perhaps Love." I obtained the lyrics from the public domain and used solely for this purpose. Please receive my heart-felt thanks as I don't have much else to give._

_May I suggest you play the song on youtube while reading the lyrics, it just makes for a better appreciation of what Spike was feeling._

_Thank you also to Pink Sky and CTV. I was only borrowing Spike, Raf and Sam._

**What the Hell Just Happened?**

Spike woke up to music – as always. He never liked the idea of waking up to the trilling sound of an alarm clock, in his mind it was so primitive.

The song was John Denver's "Perhaps Love." He listened to it, wide awake. He stared at the ceiling, stretched out on his bed, his arms above his head. His chest rising and falling.

_Perhaps love is like a resting place_

_A shelter from the storm_

_It exists to give you comfort_

_It is there to keep you warm_

_And in those times of trouble_

_When you are most alone_

_The memory of love will bring you home_

_Perhaps love is like a window_

_Perhaps an open door_

_It invites you to come closer_

_It wants to show you more_

_And even if you lose yourself_

_And don't know what to do_

_The memory of love will see you through_

_Oh, Love to some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel_

_For some a way of living_

_For some a way to feel_

_And some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict, full of change_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

_And some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_Some say they don't know_

_Perhaps love is like the Mountain_

_Full of conflict, full of change_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

"Perhaps Love" was just one of thousands of songs in his iPod. He'd heard the song countless time but just now it seemed to bear new meaning. He exhaled, and shut his eyes, _What the hell just happened?_

Spike dragged himself to the shower to scrub off the residue of his confusion. _I'm going mental _that much he was convinced of. There was a time when his life was on a perfect equilibrium. In the past 24 hours, he had become unhinged.

After coffee with Winnie that fateful day, he was caught unaware. The mixed, confused thoughts and feelings were both intimidating and pleasing. _Do I move forward? Do I pull back?_

_Deja vu'. _ It seemed not too long ago he had this conversation with blond, beautiful Natalie, _"Yeah, I thought about it last night, and right now, I'm not ready for week-ends in cottages."_

He got out of the shower still unsure what he wanted. At any rate, he was determined to go to work and pretend nothing had changed. But clearly something had because he was disappointed to find Sydney at the despatcher's desk. `_It's her day off.'_

"Mornin Syd"

"Hey, Spike. Ready for a busy day?"

"Always," he said cheerily, or what sounded cheerful enough.

He went straight to the locker room where Sam and Raf were having a go at each other, _Ugh this early_, _there's no escape when they were like this._ He hoped against hope they wouldn't notice him but that was really hoping for too much.

Spike was just reaching for his sweatpants when Raf asked how he spent his day off. If he admitted he spent it mostly with Winnie, he wouldn't hear the end of it so he gave a safe answer, it was true after all, "took my washing to the laundry."

"Wooo, how much washing did you have?" teased Raf. Spike smiled and said, "If you need me, I'll be at the workshop. Babycakes need some TLC."

Raf and Sam looked at each other and communicated telepathically, S_omething's up_. The duo followed Spike down to the basement.

"Spill."

It was Raf. Spike looked at the ceiling, it was becoming his favorite object. It seemed like forever that the three of them stood there. Finally Spike sat down on the stool in front of baby cakes' scattered pieces and cryptically said, "I don't know what hit me."

"Ah, ok. We can help, we're the expert," teased Sam but when Spike didn't come back with a repartee they knew it was bad.

Raf picked up the conversation, "Let me guess, Winnie?"

"How'd you know?"

"Team 2." Of course, nothing was secret or sacred around SRU HQ. Winnie and Spike were on the way out when members of Team 2 were arriving for their shift.

"How do I know she's the one?" He asked, feeling like a dumb ass.

"You don't," said Sam. _That helps. _"You only know that you want to know her and you take it from there. Trust me, you may not even know for sometime. But you won't know till you give it a go, buddy."

"Just go with the feelings, man." Raf sagely said.

"I think the problem is that when it's not a formula or an equation, you don't know what to do," `_Heard that before_, he thought. `_Lewis used to say that to me all the time.'_

"You know what else is wrong? You overthink it!" `_Well, that's new.'_

Raf continued, "In life, some things just don't add up. It's not always one plus one equals two. It's not always two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom equals water. It doesn't work that way."

"Loving someone..." Sam thumped his chest lightly, "a lot of it is a **decision **you make within yourself... to love someone... in spite of, despite of."

"I haven't found someone yet," said Raf, "but I know when I do, I... I'd be the first to let her know. Do you know what I mean?"

Spike didn't get anything done. `_Sorry, Babycakes.' _But at least he **thought **he may have an understanding of what Sam and Raf meant. A refrain played inside his brain, and played it in a constant, irritating, maddening loop

_Perhaps love is like the Mountain_

_Full of conflict, full of change_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

At the end of shift, Spike pulled out his phone and dialled a number.


	3. Mummy

**Mummy**

It was Winnie's day off. She left home at 19 to live independently of her parents, so once a month, she and her mum would go out on dates to do "girly things." If there was one thing in the world she was most grateful for, it was having the world's best mother.

_Cool mom_ that was what her friends called her. Mrs Winifreda Camden was the "go-to" adult among her peers, their secret was always safe with her, not to mention the added bonus of enjoying her home-made pancakes at the end of every "confession".

Window shopping was a favourite past-time of the Camden women. Trying on clothes they couldn't afford and taking silly photos in them the other. Both Camden were petite, genetically blessed in the weight department. Winnie, though, due to how much she ate and how much time she spent sitting at work, didn't take the blessing for granted. She was into exercise, running and yoga her work-out of choice.

Mother and daughter ate lunch at their favourite Toronto bistro, Lady Marmalade. Mrs Camden watched Winnie picked on her salad, alert number one was triggered. It was never her style to pry. She always waited for Winnie to open up. Her parenting philosophy was simple - interrogation never works. Children would say what they think you want to hear to get you off their backs. So, on to Parenting 101 – go for a safe topic - talk about the weather.

"Nice and sunny out there," she said coolly.

Winnie turned to the windows, "We should take our meals and eat out."

"I think we should eat our food here and take our dessert outside. There's a park nearby." Mrs Camden countered.

"Yeah, you're right. Office workers are probably sunning themselves now, so yeah, let's wait another 40… we can have the park to ourselves." Winnie was still picking on her salad, this time she absentmindedly separated them. Carrot on one side. Cucumber on the other.

"Are you trying to make some sort of abstract art with your salad?" Mrs Camden asked with a grin. Winnie smiled back, "Sorry I'm not good company today. I've been thinking…."

"Uhum."

"Mummy, I hate you when you do that."

"What did I do?"

"You know, when you uhum…"

Mrs Camden shrugged her shoulders and feigned ignorance. "Let's go to the park, it'll take us 30 minutes to walk there anyway." Winifreda called for the bill and insisted on paying for it.

The women ate their gelato as they walk in peace. Both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Winnie made occasional comments about the changes happening in Toronto City, updating Mrs Camden, who didn't venture out much into the city unless it was for a date with her precious daughter.

They reached a deserted part of the park. The grass was turning slightly brown. Its early Fall, some trees were beginning to shed their leaves.

Winnie sat on the grass, under the shade of a maple tree. She looked very pretty in her simple yellow sun dress. She had her sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun and to hide the confusion behind her eyes.

Mrs Camden sat next to Winnie. Parenting 102 – remove the camouflage. "You don't need this under the shade," she said and removed Winnie's sunglasses from her face. A pair of reddish eyes stared back at her.

"Do I have to ask?"

Winnie laid her head on her mum's lap and cried silently. Mrs Camden stroked her hair liked she always did when Winnie was a child. Like when she was all broken up when her pet puppy died. Or, when she lost her favourite soft toy bunny called Bunny.

After five minutes of this, she heard Winnie's voice, "Mummy, do you remember Spike?"

"How can I forget? He's all we talk about," she half laughed.

"We went out for coffee yesterday, after a very hard call at the end of my shift. Actually, it went from coffee to dinner. I've always liked him, mommy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Yesterday, it gave me hope. No, no, I permitted myself to hope… that maybe I have a chance but… what if," she paused to let her mom fill in the blank.

"What if he doesn't reciprocate the feeling? What if you allow yourself to believe he'd love you back and it all comes to nothing? What if you go out on the limb and the branch breaks instead? Who will catch you?"

"A lot of what ifs."

Winnie sat up to face her mum, "I don't know if I can take it if it doesn't work out. I felt safe when there was a distance between us. Yeah, sure. I have this unrequited love but at least I haven't made a fool of myself. But yesterday, I felt I crossed a line. I've allowed myself to believe something that may… or may not… happen. It's scaring me shitless."

Mrs Camden laughed softly, she repeated the words in her head, _Unrequited. Shitless._

"Win, have I told you my love story? Mine and your dad's?" Winnie shook her head sideways.

Mrs Camden drew a deep breath, "When I met your Dad, he was engaged to be married. It was love at first sight for both of us. We fought it, you know. We fought our feelings but your Dad…. he made a decision a month out of the wedding to back out.

"Hurt a lot of people but your Dad decided that he couldn't live a lie.

"He left for the UK for a year. That was the hardest year of my life. Then and now, he didn't want me to be blamed for the broken engagement. And I supposed... so… he could be sure of how or what he felt for me.

"He didn't contact me for a year. There was just nothing, you know. But I made a decision to believe. I just decided it wasn't over until it was. In hindsight, it was a foolish thing to do. Only that it turned out alright for us."

Mrs Camden held her daughter's face, "In love and in life, it takes a lot of courage to say `yes', it also takes a lot of courage to say `no' but it takes extreme courage to wait.

"It's your choice. You can say `no' now and be done with it. You can say `yes' now and wait it out. But I have this one advice for you. While you're waiting, leave yourself open to other people. **_You can wait and not wait at the same time._**_"_

Mrs Camden looked deep into her daughter's eyes, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Winnie nodded, "Wait… and not wait… at the same time". They talked some more, of mundane and ordinary things.

"Mum, I'm hungry for pancakes now." Her mum got up first and held out a hand. At that, they got up to head home where pancakes ruled.


	4. Bridget and Liley

_**Tissue Alert** – _

_Before reading this chapter, please read the story "Let Destiny Speak" if you haven't already, for no other reason than to help you feel where Spike is at. _

_This is a chapter about spiritual love to the extent that we can attain it. It is rare so those of us who have experienced it are indeed blessed._

_I believe that at one point in our walk, we will come across deep, binding love that transcends time and space. I am a true romantic, and I know you are, too or you wouldn't be reading this._

**Bridget and Liley**

Spike dialled Bridget's number. He tried the veterinary hospital first. To his bewilderment, he was told Dr Bridget Senna had resigned, "When?"

"A month ago," came the reply from the vet's assistant. He hanged up and dialled Bridget's mobile phone. It rang five times before someone answered. Male, not that it mattered. "Who's calling please?"

"Mike."

He heard him asked Bridget if she wanted to take the call, "Hi, Mike," she sounded tired and weak. "Bridg, are you ok?" This was followed by deafening silence at the other end, "Bridg, talk to me."

"I'm good." But every inch of his being told him no, she's not ok. _Something's wrong_.

_She's lying._ But over the phone was not where you discuss deep-seated personal issues so he made a decision to go see her at Thunder Bay. "Bridg, I'm coming. Expect me tonight." He hanged up before Bridget could say anything more. His mobile rang, it was Bridget trying to get back to him. "Bridg, don't call again. I'm coming. End of story."

He checked his wristwatch, 3pm. He checked his roster, his next scheduled shift was not till 3pm tomorrow. _I need to find a flight to Thunder Bay._

Porter Airlines has a flight out to Thunder Bay at 4:55pm from Toronto City Centre Airport. He booked it online, printed out his ticket. Raf was coming out the locker room as Spike was sprinting out of the office with his ticket, "What's up, man?"

"Can you take me to Toronto City Airport?" If Raf was floored by the question he didn't show it, he just said, "Sure, man. _Now_?"

"Yeah, now."

Raf and Spike drove to the Airport in Raf's mini car in complete silence. Spike looked grim, tensed and pale. The peak hour bumper-to-bumper traffic wasn't helping his mood; and the car being so small made them both feel claustrophobic. It was getting all too much for Raf so he put on jazz music in his CD player to lighten the atmosphere a bit. He was sure that the car's aura was aglow in cosmic blue, it was that bad. They got to the airport without having spoken one word to each other, that was, until Raf asked "Which airline?"

"Porter," was the short reply.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one. I'll be back tomorrow in time for start of shift."

Spike entered the airport terminal and had less than 30 minutes to wait till boarding. He sat next to the window, watching the planes come and go. He should get something to eat or eat the plane's nasty plastic sandwiches but he couldn't find the energy to get off his butt.

The plane was half empty so he didn't have to share his space with anyone. His mind drifted back to Spring of '11. June 6, he went on a road trip to Thunder Bay; it turned out to be a journey of self-discovery and of healing. June 9, he was reconnected with Bridget. They landed at Thunder Bay Airport at 6:55pm, on schedule. He went to the rent-a-car desk and got himself "whatever is available." At 7:15 pm, he was out of the airport car park and driving towards "Bridget Country."

At 8:30 pm, he was at her door. He heard Liley's howling, he peered in the window and saw her excitedly jumping up and down, it brought a smile to his face. He didn't have to ring the doorbell, Bridget knew he had arrived. When it came to Spike, Liley's was the best doorbell. The Canadian Eskimo dog was beside herself, "Dad's home," he heard Bridget say from the other side. She opened the door and Liley jumped up to Spike's arms. Tail wagging and slobbering all over his shirt. He walked in with Liley still cradled in his arms but the minute he put her down he caught sight of Bridget. He blinked. He swallowed hard. He felt like he was hammered in his solar plexus.

Bridget recovered first, she reached for his hands, "Come, sit." They sat down at the kitchen bench. For a moment neither spoke. Spike grabbed a handful of his hair. He was visibly angry, "Why didn't you tell me? When did you know?" He glared at her, but was unable to hold back the tears.

"A month ago," she said calmly. _How could she be so calm? _Spike was angry and getting angrier by the minute. Liley sensed something was wrong and stayed well out of sight.

Bridget left Spike to collect himself and made tea for two.

"Tell me. Everything." Spike said as he stirred the teaspoon around and around his tea cup.

Bridget touched his fingers, ever so slightly. "It's advanced Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma." Spike drew a deep breath. "You want to know if I'm dying. Yeah, I am. But you didn't call about this, right? Until the minute when you walked in that door, you didn't know about any of this.

"Whatever your reason was for calling… that's what we need to talk about. We don't have much time." She said softly.

There were too many things all jumbled up in his head, he wasn't sure if he could get them all sorted out in the time he had. But there's one thing he needs to get straightened out, first!

"Did you break it up because…?" Bridget didn't let him finish, she knew what he meant. "No, you and I, no. Believe me, Mike, I only **just** found out. I was working full-time at the animal hospital until a month ago." That, at least, he knew was true.

"Mike, we ended it for all the right reasons. We both knew after what? Two months? That it wasn't gonna work. You're in Toronto, and I'm… was… contracted here at Thunder Bay for two more years. You and I, we were working crazy hours. You'd call, leave a message on my voicemail, I'd call back and leave a message in your voicemail. Bridget cupped his face, lifted it, she stared into his eyes, and probed into his soul, "We mutually agreed it couldn't work. How many times did you fall asleep skyping with me?"

A soft laugh escaped from him, true enough. One night, Bridget worried of accidental strangulation when he fell asleep with the headset cord looking dangerously looped around his neck that she phoned his mobile to wake him.

"I always wondered why you… we… keep running into each other. I'm not even sure what I'm asking…," Spike said helplessly. "I was convinced I've driven all the way up to Thunder Bay so I could be reunited with you."

"Have you ever thought that perhaps it was so we could both save Liley?" He just stared at her, the woman who was the bright spark of his childhood. They met when they were both 10. She was his puppy love and the woman he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with, and that was just 15 months ago, "Yeah, maybe."

Bridget got up to get something, a photo album. She opened it slowly. _A walk down memory lane._ The first photo was of the two of them, now slightly discoloured, in their school uniform. They were precocious kids, neither of them attended kindergarten and skipped grades along the way. Here was a photographic evidence of a couple of cute 10-year old on their first day of High School. They looked at each photographs and reminisced. They laughed and joked.

Bridget turned serious, "Mike, you and I, we're spiritual lovers." She closed her eyes, "I don't know if I can help you make sense of it, but I'll try. You and I, we're good for each other but we're **not** for each other. Lewis was right when he said I was good for you. We were _that_ for one another. We bring out the best in each other. We're kindred-spirit but we are not...um... complimentary. We're too similar."

"I love you. Always loved you. But not enough to… willingly… leave everything behind to be with you. And it's the same in your case. We're two people whose lives always cross paths. Our lives intersect at certain junction, at significant points." Bridget intersected her fingers with his.

"But we... we... couldn't live in each other's shadow. It takes a special person to do that." Spike acknowledged her soliloquy with a nod and a look of understanding.

They were very quiet for a long time, then Bridget asked if had eaten, "No. Can I make myself something?"

"Help yourself." Bridget went to sit on the two-seater couch and tucked her skinny legs under her. Her long black hair was gone, replaced by a black beanie. Her cheeks were sunken but the glint in her eyes was still there. From a distance, he could see the light in her eyes like pearls in oyster shells. _It's so unfair_.

Spike made a bowl of pasta and ate quietly in the kitchen, leaving Bridget to her solitude. Liley sensed sadness had descended in the house. She padded slowly to where Bridget was, climbed up on the two-seater and laid her head next to Bridget who gently stroked her head. Spike couldn't help but weep for a special friend whose life had touched his in ways too far and too deep to measure. Theirs was a childhood love that had withstood distance, and time and space. Yet theirs was not meant to be forever.

By the time spike finished his pasta, Bridget had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He carried her and it frightened him, she weighed no more than 30 kilos_. Liley probably weighs more_.

He made himself comfortable on the floor, Liley laid down next to him. She could sense his sadness, his overwhelming melancholy. But in spite of the looming Greek tragedy, Spike succumbed to his own exhaustion and fell asleep.

It was the chirping of the birds that woke him up. He got up and made himself coffee. He went to shower off his frustration and sadness but the hot water could only remove the dirt and the grime. His aching heart still ached when he stepped off the shower. He came out wrapped in a towel and was surprised that Bridget had been awake. She smiled and teased him about being way too sexy in the morning. "You have clean clothes in the wardrobe." Remnants of their brief liaison in the summer of '11.

"We need to discuss Liley," Spike was tucking his shirt in and Bridget can't help but think how domestic it all seemed. "Yeah that," came the reply.

"And we need to talk about why you _were_ calling." Spike's response was to pull her in for a gentle embrace. He kissed the top of her head and carried her to the hammock outside. It's now autumn of '12. The golden leaves were drifting down to the soft ground. It was very chilly so Spike went inside to get a quilted blanket and wrapped her in it. Cocooned her more like.

He went back inside and came out with a tray. Tea in proper tea cups. He laid down next to her in the hammock and Liley took her chance and laid on top of them, nearly squashing Bridget in the process. Spike lifted her off and gently placed her on his chest.

"Remind me again how Liley came to be in your custody," Bridget laughed. "cause she was too much for you to look after," was her short explanation. The truth was Spike was too soft. Canadian Eskimo dogs needed a firm hand. Liley needed a master, not a slave. He was too soft he couldn't get Liley to obey "stay" and was nearly run over when she followed him down the road. It just about gave him a heart attack.

After a week with Spike, she was bundled back to Bridget's care. It all got silly in the end because he wanted to be responsible for Liley's care and kept sending money to Bridget which she kept returning. "She's as much mine as yours, so quit it."

In the beginning, he travelled to Thunder Bay as often as he could, which was in truth, rare. He saw Liley online every day though. A long distance father-daughter relationship, and that's pathetically all that he could manage.

"You have to promise me, you'll be firm with her, ok?"

Spike was quiet, stroking Liley's fur. Bridget nudged him, "promise me."

"Promise."

They agreed that Bridget needed Liley more now than ever and decided that she would stay at Thunder Bay for the time being, until… they dare not say it.

"Next topic. Why were you calling?"

Spike stayed mum, it didn't seem appropriate to discuss the reason he was calling but Bridget persisted. "Let me guess?"

"Ok."

"You want to know if we were really through?"

"Well, yeah. I met someone … no, we shouldn't talk about this."

"Why not? Mike we were through. I want you to be happy. I want you to have someone in your life who's prepared to make the big gesture. You need someone big enough, tough enough to not be afraid of your shadow. You cast a big one." She paused to allow him to absorb this.

"You have to give yourself permission to be happy. I'm guessing you've known her for a long time."

"What made you say that?"

"Cause you're not the type to fall head over heels in love at first sight. You overthink everything that sometimes you gloss over the obvious." She laughed. _Oh, that laughter. I will miss the sound of that laughter._

"What we had… have… is different from any other relationships you'll have now and in the future. Ours was a long shared memory; of childhood fun, of adolescent angst and intertwined paths. It's ours and no one can take that away. Going on... moving on... and wanting to be with someone is not being unfaithful to what we had. It's just different, you know."

They remained very still. She, cocooned in her blanket with his arms around her. He turned on his side so that his face was nuzzled on her shoulders. He wasn't sure who was comforting who. _Does it matter? _The world continued to spin around them. The birds were flying overheard, a couple sat on a branch just above them. It was so ironic. They both cried silent tears.

"Were you even planning to tell me?" Bridget stroked his hair. "Yeah, I was just waiting for the right time. But now, I realised there's no right time, just the right moment."

_The right moment._ Here in this beautiful, rich neck of the woods. Here where the sun's ray filtered through the branches of trees older than Canada itself.

Spike felt a nudge, Liley was trying to get up so he shifted his position to give her leverage, he saw the time, 10am. _I have to go._

"Bridg, baby, I have to go but I can't leave you alone."

"Don't worry, Jeremy will be here soon."

"The guy who answered the phone?"

"He's my carer, for now. I will probably go to Vancouver when it's time... to be with my mom."

"I want to see you again."

"Bring her with you, I want to meet her."

Spike was at a loss for words, and when he found his voice he said, "She doesn't know it yet." Bridget laughed, "Typical." He laughed with her.

Spike got up, lifted her up. He put her down carefully on the divan. She held his hand, "Dance with me." He nodded. She must have picked the song ages ago, all she was waiting for was the right moment. It's a song that will now be forever indelibly inked in his heart, "The Carnival is over."

Say goodbye, my own true lover,

As we sing our lover's song.

How it breaks my heart to leave you;

Now the carnival is gone.

High above, the dawn is waking,

And my tears are falling rain,

For the carnival is over;

We may never meet again.

Like a drum my heart was beating,

And your kiss was sweet as wine.

But the joys of love are fleeting

For Pierrot and Columbine.

Now the harbour light is calling;

This will be our last goodbye.

Though the carnival is over,

I will love you till I die.

Like a drum my heart was beating,

And your kiss was sweet as wine.

But the joys of love are fleeting

For Pierrot and Columbine.

Now the harbour light is calling;

This will be our last goodbye.

Though the carnival is over,

I will love you till I die.

Though the carnival is over,

I will love you till I die

Spike got back to Toronto in time for shift. Winnie was starting her shift, too. He smiled at her, she smiled back. He put his hands inside his pocket and wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Winnie, sensing how tense he was, turned away and wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.


	5. Waiting But Not Waiting

I_ want this overall story to be reflective of life, with the tears, pathos, angst, humour that goes with it. Life is a tapestry of all our experiences. This chapter is about the humorous side of life._

_I hope this chapter resonates with you._

**Waiting but Not Waiting**

It's been two weeks since that "coffee date", the awkwardness between them had eased a bit but not the confusion in Winnie's pretty little head. According to her BFF, _her_ problem was she's trying to interpret Spike's every action. "You can't do that, just let it be. Assume his actions are all innocent gestures this way you won't get hurt, silly." That's Stephanie. Straight talking and deadly accurate, that was when it's not her own problem they're discussing.

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, Rob's asked me to be his date for Friday, I think I'll accept the invite." That's Winnie changing the subject.

"Good. About time you get off your pretty ass and go dating. God, Win, if I've got half the suitors you've got, I'd go out on date nights every night. Think Win, that's free dinner every night. No cooking, no washing up, no buying groceries. " That's Steph being all mercenary and trying to be funny.

The two friends have been talking non-stop since yoga class started and so Guru was not impressed. "Ladies, if you're not in the mood to attend my yoga class, you're free to go." Win and Steph shut up very quickly. Anyway, it wasn't easy chatting when you're upside down.

Yoga class ended close to lunch break. Winnie got a call, she covered the phone with her hand and mouthed, "Rob" to Steph who flashed her a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Hey, you."

"Yeah, it's ok. Yeah, I'll go." She said while making grimacing faces to Steph.

"Formal? Semi?"

"Semi, ok. Um, I finish work at 7 on Friday, what time do we have to be there?"

"8:30? Um, I suppose that can work if you pick me up from HQ… 8ish – I'll be ready."

"Rob, sorry to end this call short, I'm with someone right now, can we talk later?"

"Sure, bye."

Steph was making faces at her the whole time she was on the call. Winnie jokingly chastised her, "I think your calling in life is to comfort the afflicted and afflict the comfortable." Steph gave her a wide grin. "What will you wear?"

"Don't know yet. I don't have a huge wardrobe but I've got four sets of uniform," she laughed.

Steph, on the other hand, could open her own boutique shop if or when she decided to clear out her closet. "Let's go to my place, we're the same size, you might as well have your pick." Her BFF had been extraordinarily generous to her, the only daughter of a property developer, Steph never wanted for anything but attention. She couldn't have enough of it.

They arrived at a fashionable, trendy suburb. Steph's apartment had views of the Cityscape. The interior was amazing with its wall to wall double glazed windows. One of the bedrooms was converted into a walk-in closet.

Steph 's a fashionista with a capital F. Winnie nicknamed her fashionista capitalista. Winnie, on the other hand, was the girl next door from blue collar roots. Their socio-economic difference never got in the way of their friendship. No two people could be more different but what cemented their friendship was mutual respect and because neither of them were pretentious. With these two, you see what you get and you get what you see.

"LBD," Steph declared. And when she's in this mode, there's no stopping her. She went to the section of her closet where LBDs hang. Winnie was horrified to see some of the designs, she picked one up to survey what little piece of material there was, "This is not a dress, it's a hanky."

She picked up another one and said, "Where's the rest of it?"

The whole business of dressing and matching shoes to accessories was all too much for Winnie. "Steph, when do you have time to go work? This is like a full-time job." Winnie caught herself, "Ops." They both laughed. Fashion wa_s_ Steph full-time job.

In the end, Winnie picked what she thought was the most modest from the whole rack of LBDs. The satin material clung to her like second skin and she was instantly uncomfortable. Its saving grace was it wasn't too short and it wasn't slowing too much cleavage but it showed her back.

The material at the back started at the top of her hips and the rest of it held together by four blacks spaghetti strands, spaced equally from her shoulder blades down to the back of her midsection_. It looks so frighteningly fragile, _she thought_._

But she had to admit her back was her most elegant feature. Dance and yoga had a lot to do with the tone and definition of her back muscles.

"Please tell me this comes with a jacket?" she asked rather bemusedly.

"No, but it comes with a scarf. Fair enough?"

"Ok, whatever."

Then they had to decide on the pair of shoes. "This." It was a black pair of Jimmy Choo that costs more than what Winnie earned in a month. She loved it, except it was way too high. "How high are these heels?" she asked tentatively.

"Don't complain, just try it on." She had to admit again that she looked great in them. Steph swooned at her friend, "Stunning".

"Who's going to do your make-up?"

"Make-up?" Winnie was flabbergasted. "I didn't think of that! I've got to cancel, I can't do this. Eat-out date is one thing but attending a semi -formal affair? What was I thinking?"

Steph was determined to get her BFF out on a hot date, "You're not backing out of this, young lady. I'll be there at 7, on the dot. I'll fix you up. Don't worry."

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

**Fast Forward Friday 7 pm**

Steph arrived at SRU HQ and waltzed to Winnie's desk. Winnie made all the necessary introduction because _of all the days they could all be in and accounted for_, _why today_, she thought.

"Sorry, I love to chat you guys up but I've got to get Winnie ready for her date."

Winnie turned red, she just wanted to die. _Oh no._ She could feel Spike staring at her. Steph looked around and asked Jules for the "ladies". Jules pointed to hers and said, "I'll help you get started." As Winnie and Steph entered the "ladies," Jules looked back at the guys and made a face one especially dedicated to Spike.

Raf and Sam turned to you know who, who in turn looked at the ceiling, his most favourite object in the world.

Half an hour later, a dapper looking, tuxedo-wearing gentleman arrived. He approached the desk, told Peter who's now on shift that he's come to pick up Winnie. Peter went to look for her but found all the guys instead. "Hey, there's a penguin outside looking for Winnie, do you know where she is?"

At the "penguin" description, the guys all came out to the lobby, including the Boss. Rob stood motionless, looking like a deer caught in the headlight surrounded by five SRU men in full uniform, all akimbo. Greg introduced himself and asked what he could do to help. Rob practically stammered out the answer, "I'm... ah...here for Winnie."

"I believe she's still getting ready, let me introduce you to **Winnie's Team One**."

"Ed Lane," Ed shook hands with Rob, sort of tightly. Not to break his fingers or anything but enough for Rob to get the drift," Don't mess with our girl."

"Sam," who offered his right hand while resting his left on his Glock making Rob very uneasy.

"Raf," they shook hands.

"Spike" simply smiled and nodded his acknowledgment. Team One's Geek in residence wrapped his arms around his chest. A defence mechanism to shield his rapidly thumping heart from everyone's view.

Five minutes after the introduction were made Jules stepped out of the "ladies" and announced that Winnie would be "out any minute now."

Winnie came out, everyone held their collective breath. Stunning would be an understatement. She was wearing muted make-up; except for the red lips, she looked natural. The LBD hugged her petite form, her nicely shaped legs looked long in her Jimmy Choo high heeled shoes. They didn't have enough time to straighten her hair so they left it in its natural frizzy style just pinned down in place by a silver hair-band.

Wrapped around her arms was the scarf. She was clearly embarrassed by the attention. She looked up and under her lashes that made Spike's heart melt.

After the initial shock passed, Rob said, "You ready?" and offered his arm. Winnie shyly hooked her arm around his and as they walked out they heard this deep baritone voice. "Rob."

Rob and Winnie turned, it was Raf, "She needs to be home by midnight, Cinderella-time. Just so you know." They all chuckled.

Raf repeated, "I'm not kidding! Cinderella-time."

As soon as Rob and Winnie disappeared around the corner, Steph said, "Nice meeting you guys," she flipped her head to where Spike was standing and cheekily winked at him before she glided out of HQ.

The Bomb Tech felt all eyes on him, he scratched his head, and everyone said, "Idiot."


	6. Drowning

**pa·thos** noun

Definition of PATHOS

1: an element in experience or in artistic representation evoking pity or compassion

2: an emotion of sympathetic pity

From the FREE Merriam-Webster online dictionary

_Each of us go through life's ups and downs, which add an element of pathos to our own sense of being. (Emphasis, mine)._

_In this chapter, I'm bringing back Yoh-Lin Tee, first introduced in the story "Weapons of Mass Destruction. " It won't be necessary to read that story to understand Yoh-Lin's part in Spike's life; however, it would be necessary to read "Apartment 7" to enjoy Spike's quirky apartment. If you haven't read it already, please do, it will only take two minutes of your time._

_Also, please read "Sealed, Never to be Opened" to make sense of Spike's CSIS connection. It's a short one, it will take less than a minute to read._

_**Tissue Alert** –_

**Drowning**

Spike practically crawled home. He was dogged tired, all he wanted was a good night sleep. He reached his apartment, and followed the same old routine. First check mailbox. Residents in the apartment building had gotten used to seeing Spike read his unwanted mails. One elderly man even commented he should "just toss them out," pointing to the rubbish bin, "unless you're too hard up you can't afford to buy newspapers."

The computer expert would just acknowledge all sticky beaks with a smile. No one in the building knew this humble looking man was a serving police officer with the City's Top Police unit; and sure as hell didn't know that he was a serving Consultant with the country's intelligence agency.

Spooks tended to leave messages in the most obscure places and in the weirdest possible way. And, there it was, a message from Yoh-Lin Tee, who at this very moment maybe out of country and needed assistance alleviating his boredom.

He didn't envy Yoh-Lin, international man of mystery. It's only in Hollywood that Jason Bourne existed. Most spooks were engaged in endless waiting games 90% of the time. Only 10% of the time would they be required to use their martial arts training and weaponry skills and if they were not dead in two seconds; or being exfiltrated out.

The message was from Yoh-Lin, a challenge to solve a puzzle, Spike smiled. _This is going to be fun._

He entered his keycode and let himself in his apartment, the lights automatically turned on and simultaneously the music played, Robbie Williams' _Angels_. He went to the hidden wall panel and turned off the music manually. He wasn't in the mood. A lot of the songs in his ipod were love songs and that's the last thing he wanted to listen to right now.

The espresso machine went to work, the smell of coffee invigorated him somewhat. His living room had three two-seat couches arranged in a U shape. He sat down in the middle couch, put his feet up on the coffee table, he was really exhausted. The television screen came down, turned itself on. He took out the remote control from under his seat and surfed the channel. _Nothing worthwhile to watch._

He got up after two minutes to have his coffee and reheated some pasta. He took his bowl of pasta to his bedroom. The second he stepped inside, the lights and the computer system turned on while the lights and the television in the living room turned off. He created a wireless, motion sensitive apartment. Green and energy efficient.

He was greeted by a lethargic Liley on his computer screen. She was laying on the floor of Bridget's rustic cabin, not moving a muscle. Her eyes were hidden beneath her paws. _Oh darling_. He dialled a number, Jeremy answered, "How bad is it?"

"It's not good. Liley's depressed. You've got to do something for her soon. Soon is good. Bridg sleeping now. If you call tomorrow you might be able to speak to her. To be honest, Mike she can't be alone much longer."

Spike knew who he meant but he had to ask anyway, "Bridg or Liley?"

Jeremy sensed the gloom in Spike's voice, "Bridg. Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma…. What can I say man?"

"Is the speaker on? Can Liley hear me?"

"Yeah," was the brief reply but the Canadian Eskimo dog was deliberately not looking up at the camera. She was ignoring him. "I love you, Liley," he reached out to touch the dog's form on his computer screen. His heart broke.

He talked to Jeremy for a bit more about Bridget's on-going care.

Next, he split the computer screen to check up on Leslie McCoy. He made a promise to her father, his first Training Officer and who was like a father to him that he would look after her. Spike was not one to give empty promises. Tired as he was, he logged on to Facebook to check on Leslie's entries and the friends who were following her.

He initially wanted a camera in her apartment but she put her foot down, "No way. No, I will friend you on FB but that's it."

"I'll be following you on Twitter and tumblr."

"Ok. You will still come see me at work?"

"Of course, you'd have to erect a demilitarized zone in front of your coffee shop before you don't see me there once a week."

He thanked his lucky star that she worked in a coffee shop so he could visit her without having to make special arrangements. As far as everyone knew, he was just a loyal coffee drinking customer. The waitresses had all secretly fallen in love with him, the guy with the dimples and nice manners.

He thanked his lucky star that he had the best IP tracking software from CSIS. When he didn't like someone "friending" Leslie he discreetly investigated. He had made two anonymous reports to the RCMP about two suspected rapists in the two years he's been keeping an eye on her, his little sister. Those two incidences scared him. _There's far too many perverts out there in the big, bad world._

That done, he watched Liley again, she's clearly forlorn and traumatised. _I've got to do something ASAP_. He didn't touch his pasta. He's lost his appetite. But he couldn't think clearly either.

He thought back, _how did I miss it?_ When he's viewing Liley, Bridget would often come up to the camera to monkey around. Waving. Smiling. And then, he hadn't seen her at all. He thought she's at work or away on a conference. Why didn't he pick up on it_? Why? You stupid, stupid bastard._

He wouldn't be Michaelangelo Scarlatti, Catholic raised altar boy, if he wasn't feeling guilty. Heck, if the world ended today, he'd blame himself for it; or at least attribute part of it to what he may or may not have done.

He was too exhausted to even care for himself. _I'm drowning_.

First, he thought it was just his imagination, but, _no, it's not._ His mobile phone's ringing, he checked his time piece, midnight. _Who the hell would be calling at this time?_ He was instantly alarmed and adrenaline rushed to his brain. _No one calls at midnight unless there's an emergency._

He went to the kitchen where he left his phone, it was Natalie. He audibly groaned. _She is such a high need child._

"Natalie, is everything ok?"

"Yeah but I can't sleep. I'm having flashbacks of David and Alvin."

"Nat, honestly, you need to see a therapist. There's only so much I can do."

The conversation went on for an hour, an hour he could barely spare to keep himself sane. The call only ended when he sort of lost it at one point and was "short" with Natalie, who cried which made him feel bad. He promised to see her "one day" for coffee, it made her happy enough to hang up.

Spike rested his head on the kitchen bench. His thought briefly touched on Winnie, how she looked tonight and wondered if Rob actually brought her home _Cinderella-time_. It brought a smile on his face but not enough to produce craters on his cheeks.

Spike went back to bed, he didn't bother to remove his clothes. He laid down for a bit, whispered, "Che Dio mi aiuti". Then he realised he was too tired to feel jealous of Rob.

His last thought before exhaustion took him away to snoozeland was _God, kill me now._


	7. Greg Parker, Boss Father

_In writing this fan fiction, my aim is to keep the characters as close to the writers and producers vision and impression of them. This is after all a tribute to their artistic creation._

_We all need someone like Greg Parker. (Emphasis, mine)_

_A little bit of giddy alert!_

**Greg Parker: Boss Father**

It's the day after date night Winnie wasn't sure what she expected to happen. Did she expect Spike to have been jealous? Cared? Attracted? Remotely attracted? Whatever her expectation was, she sure didn't expect him to be indifferent_. I really wish we don't work the same hours. It's killing me._

Spike came in at 1pm for their 3pm start. They generally worked together for eight to ten hours depending on overtime. Tech genius didn't say "hi" like usual. He seemed distracted. It didn't escape the notice of vigilant Sargent Greg Parker who had become attuned to his Tech's behaviour. Two years ago, he went through the motions of being happy go lucky that none of his team mates knew what he was going through at home. He's _that_ good at play acting. Sargent Parker had cottoned on to that. Parker called Spike who immediately thought, _O, oh_. "It's not start of shift, technically, for two hours. Let's grab coffee."

Parker didn't want to embarrass Spike. Calling him for a chat in the briefing room would be like calling him to the Principal's Office and that's the last thing he wanted. If he was going to get Scarlatti to talk, it would have to be on neutral grounds and away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Winnie, Spike and I will be out for a couple of hours. If anyone looks for either of us, take a message, don't call unless it a life and death situation," Winnie nodded. She briefly looked into her crush's eyes_, he looked sad_, she thought. She offered him a smile which he returned. It melted her.

Parker drove to a small café, the peak-hour crowd had thinned and they were left pretty much alone in the far corner that offered the most privacy. They ordered their favourite coffee and dessert, Cheesecake for the Boss and a biscotti for him.

"You look shit," the Boss didn't mince any words. He's not here to molly-coddle. _He's a grown man and can handle critical assessment._

Spike stared at Greg, "Boss, just tired. Too many things on my plate." They sat and waited for the coffee to come, the younger man was obviously not going to volunteer any information, so Parker threw the first salvo.

"Anything to do with that sudden trip to nowhere land?" Scarlatti knew when he was cornered, _better get it over with_. "Did Raf say anything to you?"

"No, only that he drove you to the airport. He was worried because you looked stressed out and pale. Other than that, he doesn't know anything. It's a gut feeling. Something's wrong, son?"

On hearing 'son', he looked up. It never failed to take his breath away. He's very grateful that someone cared for him. Spike was like a dam that burst its banks, before he knew it he was spilling his guts out to Greg. If the tears embarrassed his Boss, he didn't show it. Their waitress also knew not to come close because the dessert didn't materialised.

"I'll organise a week's leave so you can look after Bridget and Liley. You're due for another one anyway, it's been well over a year since your last holiday." When Spike appeared to protest, Greg held his palm up, "talk to the hand."

"But it's not just Bridget and Liley, isn't it?"

Spike mentioned Natalie's late night phone call, the clinginess and the fear that he's not handling the situation right. Greg was concerned. _Now, this is a problem_. The trauma from her abduction by David, a convicted drug dealer, had developed into a form of PTSD. But this, Greg could see, was being compounded by her infatuation with the Geek with combat skills.

"I have a theory," Greg said after he's taken a sip of his coffee. This brought on a smile. "I have not taken you to be a theories man, Boss." It gladdened Greg's heart to see the smile, he continued. "Natalie always got what she wanted. What Natalie wants, Natalie gets. Whatever. **Who**ever. Emphasis on who." Greg paused to allow Spike to follow his line of thinking.

"As far as I can gather from Sam and other sources, no one has ever refused Natalie. The lady is charm personified. Then one First Class Constable Michaelangelo Scarlatti said 'No'. You, my son, have become a challenge to her. She's met her match, someone who could resist her charm."

Spike exhaled. "I never thought of that, Boss."

"Of course you didn't." Greg cherubic face broke into a smile.

"I think if you had been one of those who said 'yes' …. she probably would have tired of you by now … and moved on."

Spike's eyes widened, Greg countered quickly, "**NO**! I'm not suggesting that you go have a relationship with her. I'm merely saying that **IF** you had said 'yes' back then she would likely have moved on by now. It's a theory … so don't go there."

"What do I do, Boss?" The way he asked the question floored Greg. _A grown man with a 180 IQ, bordering on genius was at a lost_. "What do I do?"

"My concern is that she's becoming co-dependent on you and that's very dangerous. You have to be firm with her. You're a good guy, you take on responsibilities that don't belong to you. In this case, you **really** should stay out of it."

"I think I'm firm with her, Boss."

"Well, then you have to be firm- er. She's not getting it. Have you discussed any of these with Sam?"

"No, it would be unfair to her. Sam doesn't think the best of her at the best of times." Greg nodded.

"Do you know if she's going to therapy?"

"Last night she told me she's been seeing someone."

"I can't tell you what to do. I can only guide you. Co-dependency can be dealt with but it has to be dealt with firmly. She's emotionally invested in you, so tread carefully. Just remember, you're not the person to help her recovery. By allowing yourself to be in this situation, you are NOT helping." Near genius nodded.

They changed the subject to Leslie McCoy. Spike briefly mentioned his big brother role. Greg shook his head lightly and thought how this young man was still standing on his feet with so many responsibilities. The mood lightened enough for Greg to bring up Winnie, "What's this I've been hearing from the grapevine?" Spike played coy.

"Come on, Spike. How long do you think before the whole SRU knows about it?"

"It's one date. And it wasn't even a proper one."

"Son, I'm NOT asking you to date and tell. None of my business. What's your **heart** telling you? That's what I wanna know. NOT your head, your heart."

"Boss, it's physiologically impossible to do that. Your heart beats and pumps blood to your head."

"Cheeky bastard!"

"I know what you mean, Boss. I like her, a lot."

"But?"

"But I don't know where to begin?" He phrased it like a question.

"We have to re-test your IQ," said the Sarge.

Spike broke into an embarrassed grin.

"Let me put the cards on the table. I don't know if it'll help but… well, I hope you take it for what it is. Winnie is a great girl. She'd be a good fit for you. She's grounded, mature, has a good disposition."

"You don't have to sell her to me, Boss." Spike interrupted.

"Ok, what I'm saying is, if you and Winnie decide to give it a go, SRU will not get in your way."

"Ok."

"That's all you've got to say."

They could have bantered all day but the beepers vibrated. End of discussion. But Spike has regained a bit of his happy disposition. His equilibrium was sorting itself out, and he's feeling emotionally more upright.

When they reached HQ, Spike went straight to Winnie. Greg pretended not to notice.


	8. Taken

_What would life be in the SRU if there's no action? Life wouldn't be worth living. So here's one, IEDs and all!_

**Taken**

Team One didn't have to wait long for the first hot call of their shift. At around 4pm, a disturbance was reported involving an armed man, allegedly with a "semi-automatic." There were varying reports from witnesses. A couple said there was one armed man. A third witness said he was certain there were two. Uniforms were thrown into a spin when another witness fronted up to say there were definitely three, two armed men and a woman.

All they could agree on was that there's a gun in play; that's sufficient for SRU to get involved. The main concern for everyone was whether the witnesses were reliable. The location was a known haven for drug addicts. The warehouses had been abandoned a while back when the developers ran out of funds due to the global financial crisis.

The three abandoned warehouses were barricaded but minimal security arrangement meant druggies used this space with impunity to sell narcotics, inject, snort, smoke, you name it they had done it all here, with all sorts of weeds, pills and powder. It would be a huge undertaking because the subjects, however many they were, had to be flushed out; and that's not going to be easy considering the massive area that had to be cleared. In the end it was decided to make this a joint effort between Teams One and Three. Ed and Donna, Team Leaders of T1 and 3, worked well together. There's chemistry between them; and, like-mindedness both in tactics and values. It made for easy cooperation.

Donna led her team towards Ed's, "Right, Ed, how do you want to play this?"

"Look who's here but the ever smiling Donna," Ed had a very relaxed attitude towards the first female Sargent in the SRU. When Donna first applied for the position, he recognized her talent immediately, his one recommendation to Greg three years ago was, "Boss, no one can touch her. No one. She is better than any of us."

After some serious discussion, they tactically decided to split the Teams into six pairs: Alpha, Bravo and Charlie One and Two. The search areas were split into six quadrants. Alpha One and Two were assigned to clear the first warehouse; the Bravos, the second; and Charlies, the third. Both Team Leaders estimated it would take "two hours" to clear the warehouses. Ed said, "max, if there 's no major drama".

Clearing hostile areas took a lot of time. Their actions had to be deliberate and measured. They had to be careful about trip wires, booby traps, and hidden bandits. Not to mention, explosive entries when required. Uniforms were put on stand-by to secure the perimeters and to cordon off areas that had been cleared.

Greg and Spike stayed in the truck as usual. He asked spike to liaise with Guns and Gangs to find out if any known gang-affiliated groups operated their base from this specific location. The call fell into the capable hands of Wordy, ex SRU T1. They were delighted to hear each other's voices. After a brief amiable chat, they were all business. Wordy's information was very helpful. The warehouses were known to be "East European controlled" specifically Croatian gang.

According to limited intelligence, this gang was led by someone referred to simply as "Maximo." Apart from this tidbit of info, there was not much else. Wordy was very forthcoming, "He's been very elusive; no existing photo has ever been taken of him. It's hard for us to know for sure if Maximo is an urban myth; or a real identity." In plain English, drugs law enforcement had not been able to successfully penetrate the gang.

The only other intel Wordy had was that this Croatian gang was well-armed and well resourced. No doubt, their armory was funded from narcotics trade. Winnie heard it all – word for word. She felt very selfish when she thought, though briefly, that at least Spike didn't have to come face to face with Maximo and his gang. _The truck is always a good place to be_, she thought.

Two hours later, Alpha One, Raf and Sam, reported in. They had cleared their quadrant, no unknown armed men or woman was found. But the place was littered with used syringes and needles. Sam joked that this really was a job for the Hazmat Team. "It's deadly in there."

"Not only that, Boss, we found bits and pieces of materials that could have been used to make an IED," it was the deep baritone voice of Raf, SRU T1's rookie and musician extraordinaire. On hearing this, Spike's ears perked up, he instructed the uniforms to collect said bits and pieces in case an IED was indeed made. Residual materials could be used to match it should one ever come to light. Uniforms entered to cordon off the area. Raf and Sam returned to Command Post, established just 200 meters from the Truck.

The second pair to report back was Bravo Two, Jules and Ed, "All clear". Alpha Two and Charlie One returned to Command Post, "All clear". Something wasn't right. Ed and Donna said as much. Deep down, Greg was convinced Bravo One and Charlie Two would both return with nothing to report.

"Something's not right, Donna. Ed? What's your take on this?" Greg was asking the question even as he was still getting off the truck to join the Teams at the Command Post. That was all the gang was waiting for. While everyone was busy comparing information, two of Maximo's henchmen climbed on the truck. One started to drive off with it; while the other aimed a semi-automatic pistol at Spike.

The Tech's first thought were of the people he'd be leaving behind in case _that gun_ goes off. _This is not good. Not good at all._ He thought of his mom, Bridget, Liley, Leslie, his Team and Winnie. _I have so much to live for_, with that thought he calmly asked the gangster to please point the gun "somewhere else. I don't think your Boss will appreciate it if you kill me by accident." Spike sensed they need him alive. _This gift is a curse_, referring to his skills in computing and hacking.

It was Sam who first saw the Truck being driven away. He shouted, "Spike!" in his head-set. Everyone turned to where the Truck was. All hell broke loose. Never mind the CAN$2M hardware in that vehicle, it's the human that worked it that's irreplaceable; and bloody hell, they were not going to lose him.

Winnie didn't know what to think at first. _Am I hearing this correctly? Someone has driven off with the Truck with Spike in it. This is not happening._ _Just four hours ago, he asked me to go out with him. He can't possibly be in harm's way. __**No freaking way**_!

"Boss, what can I do?" she asked. Her knees felt very weak, it made her glad she was seated when it all went pear-shaped. "Call Commander Holleran, he needs to know. Now, Winnie." Commander Holleran didn't care to know what members of the SRU did for a living, he's very non-controlling this way, but when their lives were on the line he wanted to be the first to know.

The fact that materials were found that could have been used to make an IED, or IEDs for that matter, and an Eastern European gang was involved, a terrorist cell couldn't be discounted which meant CSIS would have to be brought into the picture. "Winnie, get Dir. Blake Hinton."

"Copy that." She sounded very professional but inside, her stomach had knotted. Winnie remembered to breathe like Spike showed her. _Now isn't the time to be having a panic attack._

Teams One and Three scrambled to give chase. Ed and Jules were in the first SUV on the Truck's trail. They hit an IED, the explosion was deafening. The van rolled over four times before it landed on its roof. These vehicles were bullet-proofed and made of reinforced steel; thankfully, or the occupants would certainly be dead. Their chance of survival due to its construction was ten- fold if they were wearing seat-belts which thankfully they all did all the time.

Sam and Raf were on the second SUV, following closely. Thanks to his fast reflex, Sam was able to step on the brake in time, HARD. The armoured vehicle screeched to a halt; tires smoking. The ex JTF2 guy was out of the SUV before it stopped completely. His first thoughts were of Jules. Raf jumped out at nearly the same time and headed straight to the driver's side of the upturned vehicle to check on Ed. "EMS, get me EMS," it was Greg, shouting.

Winnie complied, "EMS on the way. And, Boss, I'm tracking the Truck's GPS." _Good girl_, thought Greg. Donna and the rest of Team Three continued on with the chase.

"Boss," although they were of the same rank, Donna had so much respect for Greg that she still addressed him Boss. "We will get Spike back, alive and well." The fact that Donna sounded so confident gave Winnie hope that Spike would be returned safe and whole. "Lord, please," she prayed.

Then the unthinkable happened, another IED exploded!


	9. Heroes

_The action continues…._

**Heroes**

The explosion was deafening, a thunderous noise no one could be prepared for. The ground jolted. They were all disoriented by the blast and the debris, shrapnel flew in all direction. Again, it was the SUVs that saved their lives as it took direct hits from the projectiles.

Greg's initial thought was it took Donna and her team. When the dust settled, they surveyed their immediate area and saw the carnage that had been sown. It was the EMS ambulance. It was literally torn to shreds and the paramedics, genuine heroes and life savers, were barely alive. Greg silently thanked their good fortune that the IEDs didn't have toxic chemicals in them, or they wouldn't still be standing now five minutes after the blast.

It slowly dawned on Greg how Donna and her team escaped unscathed from the IEDs, they took the grassy path to speed off after Spike. All vehicles presently disabled or stranded had been on the road_, friggin camouflaged roadside IEDs_.

Sam looked down in fatigue, he thought he was free from this insanity when he returned home from the war zone. _There're arseholes everywhere_. He brought his focus back to Jules, the love of his life. The alternating TL of T1 didn't know how much more danger he'd want to see Jules put herself in, _We __need to rethink our situation_.

When he recovered from his initial shock, Greg's reaction was immediate, "Winnie, we need helis. Medivac choppers. Road rigged with IEDs. I repeat roads rigged with IEDs."

"Copy that." Winnie learned from the best at her job, "Boss, I've alerted RCMP's EOD bomb squad. They're on their way to you."

"Good thinking, Winnie."

"They said for everyone to stay where they are and don't move unless absolutely necessary."

"Do you have ETA of choppers?"

"You have priority, Boss." She switched channel, came back to Greg, "15, Sarge."

Sam and Raf hurriedly and efficiently cleared an area on the grassy patch for triage. Ed dislocated a shoulder that would likely affect his shooting arm for some time. He would have to be stood down and it's pissing the hell out of him. He's in agony and angry. "The sonababitches snatched Spike from right under my nose," he hissed. He was taking it personally. He's affronted and to say that T1's TL was infuriated would be saying it mildly.

"It's not your fault, Ed. We all sensed something was up, we couldn't have predicted this would happen," it was Greg trying to calm his TL and no doubt himself.

Jules was unconscious. Jules, the Darling of T1. Greg looked down at her horizontal form and went ballistic at the upturned tire of the SUV. "She's likely suffering severe concussion. She has to be airlifted to hospital immediately." Sam, ex Special Forces, used his medic skills to make a preliminary assessment on Jules' condition.

The EMS guys were in worse shape than Ed and Jules. EMS ambulance weren't built for a war zone. Raf peered into his binoculars. _The driver is still alive but bleeding; he won't be alive for long if I don't do something soon_, "Boss, I need to attend to the driver."

"Negative."

"He needs immediate medical attention, he could die right in front of us," the rookie said insistently.

Greg exhaled turned to face Raf, he thought it's times like this when he hated his job. "You don't think I know that? The Medivac chopper will be here in less than 5. RCMP's EOD personnel are en-route. If you go out there and you step on an IED, God knows there will more carnage here than there ever was in Kandahar."

"The Boss is right," said Sam resignedly.

It was the swirling dust that signalled to them medivac choppers had arrived. Two specially built helicopters equipped with the best money can buy. Not only that, black clad, heavily vested RCMP EOD personnel were being dislodged onto the grassy patch; on their backs, high tech mechanical sniffers and bomb diffusing kits. Driving out here was out of the question. It was getting dark and the job of clearing the road would be painstaking; with three EMS personnel in danger of expiring due to blood loss, further delays would be certain death for these men.

Medical emergency workers gave Ed first aid, still steadfastly refusing to be taken to the hospital. Greg put his foot down and threatened him with insubordination. Jules was prepped for transport. EOD personnel cleared a path for the paramedics to reach their colleagues.

The first chopper flew off as soon as Jules was prepped; with Ed, Sam, Raf and Greg in tow. The other chopper would airlift the paramedics, getting them airborne was taking time as their injuries were far more life-threatening. Sadly, an amputation had to be performed on the driver, the news distraught Raf.

As soon as Ed and Jules were checked in, the trio commandeered a police cruiser to take them back to HQ. Their vehicles were totalled and they had to re-group. Meantime, Donna maintained communication with T1 throughout the whole IED saga. So far they haven't lost sight of the Command Truck, meaning Spike was still within their grasp.

Winnie's shift ended over an hour ago. "Boss, I'm finished for today. Peter's here. I'm going to the hospital. Sarge, I hope you don't mind I've contacted Sophie. I didn't want her to see it in the news. Is that ok?" Greg smiled to himself and assured her it was ok. She continued, "If there is anything I can do, you just need to ask."

Greg thanked her and as an afterthought added, "_It's gonna be ok."_

"Thank you," replied the pretty despatcher, in her heart she's desperately trying to believe it.

Commander Holleran and Dir. Blake Hinton immediately applied a full media black-out on the news. It's bad enough that a cop had been kidnapped but if news got out that this same cop was also an EOD specialist and computer tech, it could end Spike's career. There was nothing more useless than a compromised identity.

Canada, like all first world countries, maintained a list of people; chief among them EOD specialists, snipers, Special Forces and scientists whose identities couldn't be disclosed at any cost. This was why the only names and faces that appeared on newspapers and television were beat cops who assisted in deliveries of babies' roadside; or ex specialists or ex SF or those who no longer worked in the field, the Bosses.

The media black-out handled. Now it was time to scramble the analysts and the assets. Yoh-Lin Tee was ordered back Canada-side from wherever in the world he was. His expertise was required, no questions asked. Yoh-Lin was on-board a special flight organised via CSIS contacts with the CIA.

Donna and her Team were following the black Command Truck, but at one point, it disappeared from their sights. "Where is it?" hollered Donna . "We can't have lost it. It's the size of a baby elephant." She said in frustration.

"I've got it," it was Tom from the second vehicle. The black Truck came out of an underground carpark, the chase begun again in earnest. It's 7pm, the peak-hour traffic was still thick but not gridlocked. A rolling stop was determined to be the best solution to avoid collateral damage. "Far too many cars on the freeway, we need to contain this. Fast is good," Donna's voice came in through the head-set firm, steady and in control.

Greg, Sam, Raf and the rest of SRU listened with bated breath.

"Come out with the hands on your head," they heard her say.

"Hands where we can see them"

"SRU, put your weapons down."

They heard all the standard commands and it all seemed too easy. They looked at one another, _something's not right_. Call it gut feel, call it experience, call it pessimism, but this certainly isn't your ordinary textbook take-down.

They heard SRU T3 open the door of the Command Truck, then, "Shit, shit, shit."

James, T3, jumped off, "Boss, it's not our Truck. It's a fake. It's a decoy. We've lost Spike"

"Bloody hell," Donna lost her trademark cool. "Boss?" she said faintly, "I'm so sorry."

"We heard, not your fault Donna. You and your team did the best you could."

A deathly silence descended on HQ, "We will have to see how this plays out," Sarge said to no one in particular. He hadn't felt this defeated, not since they lost Lou, and he didn't want to ever feel like this again. EVER.


	10. SRU  Geeks United  Justice League

_**Geeks United** was first introduced in the story "Weapons of Mass Destruction." It's not necessary to read that story to enjoy this chapter. However, if you feel inclined to read it first, I have no doubt you would enjoy this chapter even more._

_Briefly, I'd like to introduce you to the members of Geeks United. They are: Binary, she developed the software for Canada's airport security. Andrew who made logistics seemed easy at the Ports Authority. Paul, information monitoring guru and Luca, road traffic specialist. And of course, Head Geek himself, Spike Scarlatti, hacker and Bomb Tech for SRU T1._

_**Head Geek is in peril, can they save him?**_

**SRU + Geeks United = Justice League**

The Command Truck disappeared into the belly of the underground car park. Spike did his best to be alert for ambient noises that could give him a clue where he's been taken. But there was nothing. The GPS of SRU's mobile nerve centre had been disabled, that much he knew – for sure.

He was clueless about the kidnappers' agenda, but whatever it was he would make sure the wrath of Thor would fall upon them_. They snatched the wrong geek._ This was not the first time Scarlatti was forcibly taken for the purpose of committing a criminal act. The first involved breaking into the City's evidence depot to steal 20 kgs of uncut heroine. It was traumatic both for him and his friend, Natalie Braddock.

And, then there was, of course, the MacGyver adventure of Geeks United. The memory brought on a smile. _Five geeks and one professor VS three armed mercenaries._ The geeks won that round, resoundingly, using cunning, skills and guts. _We got out of that, why not this one?_

"Well, well, who have we here?" The owner of the voice looks Eastern European. C_ould this be Maximo?_ "If I had known it would be this easy, I'd have taken you sooner?"

"I'm good, thank you." The Super Geek said not without sarcasm.

"Hey, don't be a smart ass."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" The gangster laughed at his audacity. "Since you'd be a decaying carcass in two days, you might as well know who's got you. Maximo is the name," he leered. "I don't need a last name."

Spike watched him carefully, taking in every detail. How he talked, walked, sat, pose. He reminded himself this subject had no mug shot in existence. It gave him additional motivation to stay alert if only to be able to give a full description of this monster to a police sketch artist. _Hold that thought_ he said to himself.

"Can we get on with it, I've a date for tonight and I'm already late."

Maximo laughed, "You've got a date with death."

"Bring it here," Mr Gangster called out. A lackey came in with a stool, placed it in front of Spike. "Get up, move your butt, on the stool. NOW."

The Bomb Tech groaned inwardly, he recognised the attachment at the bottom of the stool. _Pressure pad bomb. _The kind of stool where once he gets up, he's done. He had two clear choices, a bullet to the head now or a bomb on his ass later. _Great._

He still didn't understand why they kidnapped him in this manner, why the charade? _They could have taken me off the street, would have been easier and less problematic._ Had they abducted him on his day off, SRU wouldn't have started a search for 48 hours, long enough for him to decay in a ditch somewhere. _What's the play here?_

"Move or your friends at SRU will vacuum your skull fragments from this Truck." Spike moved. The second he sat down on the stool, he felt a pointy trigger on his butt. _This is going to be very uncomfortable._

"Don't play games with me. You have 12 hours to hack in to the Ports Authority system and get our shipping containers out of the Port bypassing inspection." Maximo tossed him a list it numbered about 30, at a glance_. Could be more_. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"With what do you expect me to ha...?"

Maximo grabbed Spike's necked with his thick fingers and twisted it so Super Geek's face was nose to nose with the computer screen. "With this! Don't be a smart ass. I know what this Truck can do. And I also happen to know this has a built-in spoofer so no one can locate where you are." _So, this was the play. They didn't just need me, they wanted my toy._

"Get on with it, your 12 hours starts now. Dingo!" he hollered, _again_. Spike's ears were starting to ring. The same lackey came up the Truck, "Yes, boss."

"Make sure this smart ass does what he's told. If this isn't done in 12 hours, I will feed you to the pigs, understand?"

"Yes, boss. Don't worry, it'll be done." Maximo, the head goon, left but not before slapping Spike on the head. It really hurt but it also motivated Super Geek to feed him to his own pigs.

Spike turned to the computer screen, his brain working out a plan of escape. Dingo looked like he wouldn't know a browser if hit bit him on the nose. But he needs to be alone to be able to put his plan in play. "Don't you have somewhere to go?".

"You must think I'm an idiot! You want me to go so you can escape, ass hole."

Spike smirked, "I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're a moron. I'm sitting on a pressure pad bomb, how do you propose I escape? Ah, maybe I should make a grab for you and put in my place, how about that?"

Dingo paused. Spike continued, "If you want to live longer, I suggest you leave me in my truck because if I scratch my bum I might blow both of us to never, never land." _Well, that's a thought!_

"I'll be outside. So if you scratch your itch, you can go to hell on your own." Toothless Dingo left him alone. Well, the tide was turning in Spike's favour.

About six months ago, five geeks were hand-picked to test cyber tools against crime, at least that was what they were told. To make a long story short, mercenaries tried to abduct them from the secure location where they were meant to do testing. It was by sheer intelligence that they got out alive from their terrifying ordeal.

Before they went their separate ways, the geeks agreed on a failsafe system because they knew kidnapping was a very real possibility. Their hacking talents were too tempting to criminal elements. It was decided that two distress codes, sent to at least one of them, should be enough to activate _**Geeks United.**_

Alone in the Truck, Spike disabled the spoofer so he could be pinged by SIGNIT (signals intelligence)_, thank God for ECHELON_. He worked fast. First, he sent Binary, Paul, Andrew and Luca the distress codes. _I know they'll act on it. I trust them_.

He sent an email to SRU. The message was simple. "Alive, unharmed. Captive in an unknown location, likely in the city, could be an old warehouse, could be a car park." Excitement quickly spread at the SRU. They had no idea how he was able to send it but that's not important, right now all that mattered was he's alive.

In the meantime, the four Geeks presented themselves at the CSIS front desk, invoking national security and insisting on meeting with Dir. Hinton no less. Fingerprint verification identified them as assets and promptly escorted to the CRIB.

"What brought you here?" asked the bewildered Director of Intelligence; as far as he was aware the lid was shut tightly on this incidence. Binary answered, "A distress code from Spike. We're here to help." She turned on her Ipad and showed Dir. Hinton the email: 62249837 and 5878423 532483.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's the alphanumeric equivalent of MacGyver and Justice League," Paul explained.

Andrew followed up with more, "MacGyver means geek in need of assistance. Justice League means gather at the Communication, Reconnaissance and Information Bullpen (CRIB). So here we are."

The bureaucrats and the technocrats oh'd and ah'd.

Luca asked, "Can we please take control of the system? Spike needs us."

Dir. Hinton didn't waste any time. "Give them control they all have high level clearance." **Geeks United – one for all and all for one.**

Twelve hours, that was more than enough time to wreak havoc on the Croatian gang landscape. Spike was determined to inflict maximum damage to Maximo's operations in Canada and world-wide. And as collateral damage, to inflict pain on his associates, too.

He read the list. Shipments were from Singapore, USA, France, Germany, UK, Australia, New Zealand. He had an idea. _A brilliant idea._

At SRU, Greg passed on the good news to Ed, who in turn passed it on to Sam, Jules, Winnie and Sophie. It was a relief of major proportion, especially for Winnie. Greg also called Donna, who was overjoyed at the news. She in turn messaged her Team.

RCMP EOD Personnel were still cleaning up at the site, gathering and bagging evidence, and dismantling IEDs. There were five undetonated bombs. It was alarming how orchestrated this was, they said. But the method of snatching Spike was still unclear to them. Why the elaborate step up? They could have just taken the Techie during his morning jog? That would become clear to them in the end.

"Boss," Peter announced, "you're needed at CSIS, at the CRIB." Greg had no team to speak of at the moment, they were either missing, indisposed or attending to loved ones. Only Raf remained at HQ, "Sarge, I'll drive you."

"Go home, rest."

"You're not resting, why should I? Let me help, Sarge. I won't be able to relax anyway."

Greg put his hands on the young man's shoulders, "You're an asset to this Team. I'm proud of you. Come."

Greg and Raf were escorted to the CRIB and surprise, surprise, the Geeks were in play. They knew them from an earlier rescue operation, which in the end, was not required. Binary gave Greg and Raf a hug, "Spike would want you guys to be in the loop. We'll try to explain what's happening and what we're doing. But sometimes…" she made a face.

"Don't worry. You don't need to explain because if you do, you'll have to explain the explanation. We're just not gifted with geek speak." Greg said happily and left them alone to fiddle with their keyboards.

Yoh-Lin tapped Raf on the shoulder, "Hey, how are you, mate?"

"Mate? Did you say mate? Buddy, where have you been hiding?"

"Above your pay grade." Yoh-Lin guffawed. He shook hands with Greg, "Nothing to do with me this time. I brought him back in one piece last time."

"You? You brought him back?' said Greg in jest.

There wasn't much for SRU skills set here but that's not point. They wanted to be in the loop and there's nowhere better than at the CRIB.

Back in the hospital, Winnie had a heart-to-heart with Sophie. "How do you cope with Ed being hurt?" Sophie eyed the young woman with understanding. "I cope by believing in my husband; and in believing that his Team has his back. It is also important for me to live my life outside of what he does for a living. That's why I'm a caterer. If I dwell on what he does I'd go crazy or die of a heart attack.

"I don't listen, watch or read the news until after the fact. Live coverage doesn't do it for me. Anyway, what's this I've been hearing from the grapevine?"

Winnie flashed a shy smile, an understanding passed between them. No words were necessary. Sophie gave the younger woman a hug and whispered, "Hang in there."

Meantime, in the truck, Spike was getting ready to put his plan in play. He checked the time, he had less than 10 hours before he's bleaching in the sun somewhere_, it will not come to that_.

He still had to look after his mom, Bridget and Liley.

He still had to see Leslie McCoy married off.

He still had to finish baby Babycakes.

He still had a lot to learn from SRU.

And, he still had to romance Winnie Camden.

It will not come to that!


	11. We Play to Win

_The action continues….. And, the love story continues…_

_The title of this chapter is a tribute to the writers of Flashpoint._

_**Swear Word Alert.** If you'll likely to be offended by one F word, please skip this chapter. As a writer I thought about it long and hard, the OC who said it required it to be "in character."_

**We Play to Win**

_At 9am tomorrow, I would either be dead or alive._ He sure intended to be alive! Staring death in the face forced Spike to order his life priorities. He looked at his watch, less than 10 hours to deadline but first things, first.

He sent emails and said the things he'd say if they were his last words_, just in case it doesn't go according to plan_. **His first email was to Bridget, his childhood love**_**.**_

Bridg,

I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. Thank you for teaching me about unconditional love. Give Liley a hug for me. I will see you soon. Love, Mike

**He sent one to Winnie.**

Win,

Sorry I couldn't make it I got held up at work. (sad face). Promise I'll make it up to you (smiley). What about tomorrow night? (double smiley). Hope you like the attachment (triple smiley). Love, Spiky

**He sent one to Leslie.**

Les,

I'm held up at work but don't think for one minute you're out of my sight. Guardian Angel without wings, Spike

Most of all, he'd really, really, really like to call his Mom but he had less than 10 hours to get things done, realistically, talking to Mrs Scarlatti would probably use up all his remaining time on earth. He had to postpone death. _Whatever happens this is NOT the end game_, he thought of Ed Lane, _"We play to win, Mr Scarlatti, we play to win."_

_I __**will**_ _play to win._

The goons took everything off him. No cell phone, beeper, ipod, and ipad. The bastards destroyed his on-board camera, speaker, printer, scanner and fax. All he had left was the on-board sophisticated computer, and honestly, it was all he needed.

He logged on and contacted the CRIB. He knew there was a mega monitor and if anyone was paying attention to it, it's GAME ON. This appeared on the screen. "Mayday"

It was Binary who saw it first. "He's in, guys."

"Hey, big brother."

"Binary! (hug) I don't have time. 9am tomorrow I would either be dead or alive so we'll have to get ourselves in gear"

"xox, whatever you need, Spike, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, my Boss there?"

Binary looked at Greg who said "I'm here." Binary typed it.

"Sorry, Boss"

"Not your fault, son."

"I know, just sayin'. How's everyone?"

"We're ok."

"What aren't you telling me?" Binary and Greg paused. Greg looked at Raf who didn't move.

"ED and Jules are in the hospital. Ed with a dislocated shoulder and Jules with concussion."

"IED?"

"Yeah, IED!"

"How are you holding up?" Greg closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, _H__ow can I not love this guy like a son_? _His world has gone to shits and he's asking how I'm holding up. _The question struck a chord with everyone in the room.

"Don't worry about me, look after yourself. We've got your back, whatever you need."

"Copy that, Boss. Is Raf ok?"

"Ask him yourself, he's here."

"Hey, bro. Good to see you're still on your feet."

"Yeah, thanks to Sam's magic driving. Come back soon, ok?"

"Raf, look after the Boss while I'm away." It all got too much for Sarge, who just couldn't bear it anymore so he left the room. Later Raf would find him in the men's room bawling his eyes out. The rookie went to the keyboard and typed the reply himself, "Yeah, promise, but this is a temporary arrangement right? (smiley)

"Yeah, be back soon."

"Is Yoh-Lin there?"

"Here, mate."

"Mate, did you say mate? Where have you been?"

"Above your pay grade (smiley). Who did you piss off this time?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. "

"What can I do, buddy?"

"I've got a plan but it'd take too long to explain. Here's the gist, I'm going to start an international incident which will get everyone in Maximo's gang and everyone else in the chain worldwide."

"Maximo?"

"Contact Wordy, Guns and Gangs." At Yoh-Lin's head nod, someone from CSIS was on to Wordy. They would dig up everything they could on this arsehole and if he was living on any patch of Canada, _he's toast._

"How do you plan to start an incident?"

"Can't explain but be ready for cosmic chaos (smiley) every Top Guns will on your head in one hour."

"Ok, consider it done."

Someone tall, tanned and toned went to the keyboard, "Spike, its Andrew. Do you know why they took you?"

"Andrew, you're my man (smiley). They want me to move some 30 shipping containers to the top of the Q and bypass inspections. We can assume these containers are contrabands. I 've got the list but there's no quick way to do this. I've got no scanner, fax, printer, speaker or camera, no cell phone either. It will take too long for me to type, wait I have an idea"

Three seconds passed, a long time in computing waiting time, Andrew typed

"Spike, you there?" No immediate answer. They waited in suspended animation, _W__hat's taking so long?_ Raf was getting really anxious.

Andrew typed again, "Spike", Binary sighed audibly that signalled everyone in the room to remember to breathe.

After five very long minutes, Spike was back, "I think I got the fax to work. What's the number?"

Andrew received a note and typed in the alphanumeric equivalent of CSIS CRIB. It was a special number. Spike faxed the list. Someone was already standing by the machine ready to grab it.

"Got it."

"Trace who's shipping these containers, be ready to supply the information to the powers that be. Hopefully, when I put my plan to work, you guys can also find me."

Paul nudged Andrew over, "Spike, its Paul. I was wondering how you're able to talk to us, are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you just walk away? We're worried for you. (sad face)"

Spike didn't reply for two seconds, an eternity in computing time. And when he did, it knocked the air out of them.

"I can't, I'm sitting on a bomb." At the word bomb and the fact that he's sitting on one caused everyone to pause, whatever they were doing they stopped mid-way. Raf went to look for Sarge.

One. Lone. Voice. said out loud what everyone was thinking, "Fuck me," she said.

"OMG" was all Paul could manage to type. Spike recovered first.

"We have 9 hours left. Hopefully you're able to ping my location before my time expires. I've got to get to work. I'll be in touch." And Spike was gone. Now, it's the waiting game to see what hits the fan.

Winnie got home late from the hospital. She was in an emotional vortex, it felt like she was placed inside the washing machine and left to spin. She tried desperately to remember what Sophie said, "I trust in my husband." _I've got to trust Spike. He knows what he's doing because he's bright, and clever and wonderful. _She sat in front of her study table. There's an email for her, she opened it and it took her breath away.

Win,

Sorry I couldn't make it I got held up at work. (sad face). Promise I'll make it up to you (smiley). What about tomorrow night? (double smiley). Hope you like the attachment (triple smiley). Love, Spiky

She clicked on the attachment, it was a song by Ronan Keating, "If Tomorrow Never comes". She played it.

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes

She couldn't believe it. Her prayers had been answerd_, he made the big gesture_, Winnie cried herself to a restless sleep.


	12. Let the Games Begin

_Swear Word Alert: Please, a heads up, a couple of F words._

_This is a fun chapter. Giddy Alert._

**Let the Games Begin**

Spike knew all about ECHELON, the signals intelligence system that pinged words like IED, bombs, terrorist, Jihad and traced the IP addresses of the sources' chatter. But that would take time, he couldn't afford to lose precious minutes. _A direct hit on target was the only way to go._

He sent anthrax threats to high profile targets: The Federal Reserve Bank of the USA, Perth Mint in Australia, Changi Airport in Singapore, The office of the Chancellor of the Exchequer in the UK. For good measure, he emailed sarin gas threats to the office of the International Police in Lyon France and Deutsche Bundesbank of Germany.

Using google translation, he ended all emails with **smrt na imperijalistickin svinja! **It translated to Death to Imperialist Pigs! in the Croatian language.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that high profile targets don't take threats idly. Before anyone at CSIS had a chance to digest their food, Armageddon happened. It was the unusual number of breaking news on CNN that alerted CSIS. Yoh-Lin went to Greg and Raf privately, "Your man's good. He's good!" There was an air of excitement. All they could do was watch it unfold on the television screen – for now.

Stateside, this eventuated. The Federal Reserve Bank called in the Homeland Security, the CIA, and the FBI. It was a day for alphabet soup. The staff was evacuated, the vaults were shut and guarded by armed black clad Special Forces. Cybercrime specialists were called in. It didn't matter if they were on holiday, sleeping, sick, or on their death bed, they were hauled in to find out where the threat had come from. They soon pinpointed the source of the threat from within Toronto.

The Homeland Secretary was on the screen to "sort out the threat" with Dir. Hinton. The Director acknowledged, "Yes, we're aware there's a genuine threat from known Croatian gang headed by someone known as Maximo." And, "Yes, we're doing all we can." And, "Yes, we would appreciate all the help we can get." And, "By the way, this gang has been receiving shipments from New York and California."

A CSIS Analyst took over the small details. He gave the identity number of the shipping containers from New York and California to his FBI counterpart. The machinery of the Bureau went to work. Within hours, gangsters were being picked up from various locations. Arrest, ask questions later!

Privately, the Director had a confidential talk with Secretary of the Homeland Security, "We need help to locate our man." At the conclusion of the talk, satellites shifted. "We'll ping his location in no time."

"Thank you, Mr Secretary."

It was especially swift in Singapore. Changi Airport had the reputation of being the world's best. And best meant the cleanest, the most efficient, and the safest. An anthrax threat was enough to get everything grounded to a halt. Passengers and staff were evacuated, costing the Singapore economy massive losses. Not only that, as an international hub, its closure affected airlines and airports all around the world. No flight in and out of Changi was bad news.

Singapore believed in democracy until there was an imminent threat. If your last name spelt remotely Croatian, you were questioned. They were processed quickly and released quickly but those proven to have syndicate connection didn't stand a chance.

Singapore's Head of State was on the CRIB's screen, "We received a threat within Toronto. What's going on?" He was told of shipments from Singapore Port. Within minutes, Singapore Police, one of the world's best were arresting the "forwarding sources" of the shipping containers.

It's the same in Australia. "Who the hell messes with Perth Mint?" Same scenario unfolded in Perth and in Sydney, arrests were made at forwarding locations of the contrabands_. And so it all went to plan._

Greg Parker observed the chaotic activities, he said to Raf, "The good people of Croatia would be celebrating tonight, their bad apples have been de-cored." The rookie laughed. "Boss, are we any closer to finding Spike? It's five in the morning, four hours to D-Day."

Parker caught up with Yoh-Lin, "Are we closer to finding Spike? This is all very exciting but I think we've forgotten whose life is at stake here."

"Yes, we're closer. We've pinged his location, and we've located Maximo's hideout. His contacts overseas have started singing." _So, it's gone according to plan._

"Maximo is in custody," someone shouted over the din. The whole room erupted. "We've got Spike but we still need to get him off his chair."

"I'll do it," it was from the lone voice who uttered the memorable F word.

"You sure."

"Yeah, course I am." She sought out Greg and Raf and introduced herself, "Billy, EOD RAAF." She offered her hands to Greg first and then to Raf, "What's RAAF?"

"Royal Australian Air Force, on secondment to RCMP. I know Spike, it would be my honour to get his ass off that stool." Greg and Raf laughed at the tough talking Billy. She was no more than 4'10 (1.47 meters give or take), probably don't weighed no more than 80 pounds dripping wet (36 kilos give or take).

Raf was so taken by her, "I don't mean to offend. You remind me of Hetty,"

"Hetty?"

"The Boss on NCIS: LA. Do you watch TV?"

Billy laughed so hard it embarrassed Raf. "No, I'm not offended. That's kinda cute." She winked at Raf who blushed. _Thank God I'm black._

Greg called SRU to report the good news, it spread like wild fire. It's six am, what the heck he dialled Winnie's number who answered quickly, "We got his location. He's gonna be ok." The young despatcher thanked him and cried again as soon as the call ended.

The Sarge didn't think it was necessary for Winnie to know that the drama wasn't over. What for? It's not as if she could do anything about it. And, if anyone could get Spike out that Truck in one piece, it would be Billy.

"Alright, let's get Spike out of there." Aside from Billy, two other EOD personnel went along to the abandoned warehouse where Spike was kept. As a courtesy Greg and Raf were invited to come along.

At the site, the Truck was looking worse for wear. Scattered around were pieces of its hardware. Billy gathered her kit, apart from her vest and helmet with a built-in camera, she wasn't wearing any other protective suit. It would just get in the way, she said. But Raf had another thought, _I doubt they make miniature bomb suit. I better not tell her that._

Greg observed that his rookie has a crush on Billy, and why not, she's funny, vivacious and ridiculously cute. _Wait, she reminds me of someone. Kate Moss. That's who._

Billy climbed in the Truck wary of booby traps and trip wires. She examined the door carefully, nothing there. The camera focused in on Spike who was sitting with his head on the desk. He looked tired. _Oh, Spike_ was all Greg could mutter.

"Guess who's here to your rescue?" The voice sounded friendly and weird. Spike looked up and nearly got up from his chair to give his visitor a hug. She quickly extended out her hands, "Woo, I'm not that excited to be reunited with you." She said cheekily.

Spike realised what he nearly did and apologised. Billy gave him a hug. She's so short that she's the same height as Spike when seated. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"No one small enough to fit under the seat, in this Truck, so I'm afraid I'm all you've got." Billy was feeling bright and cheeky. She sat in front of Spike, cross-legged and enjoyed torturing her friend, "Fuck me, you look like hell."

"You still talk like a drunken sailor. You're a disgrace to womankind." She laughed heartily. Raf felt jealous of how easily she bantered with Spike_. Oh, don't be silly, they're old friends._

"I have to get under the stool to see what type of bomb it is, don't you fart." It brought laughter all around to the guys watching it from a remote screen. "She's hilarious," one of the EOD said.

"I'm sitting on a bomb and you're worried about fart."

"Hey, I don't like breathing in methane gas, ok."

Billy gave Spike a small monitor so he could also "read" the bomb's design. It's time. She smiled, exhaled, and laid down under the stool, the camera recording all that she sees. The other two expert EODs were seeing the bomb as she sees it. In the end, they agreed it's a simple piece of work, one yellow wire. Snip it and they're both home.

She crawled out and conferred with her mates, and discussed it with Spike. "It's the yellow wire right?"

"It sure looks like it."

Billy was poised to crawl back under Spike's stool when he said, "Give me the cutter."

"Sorry."

"One man down range."

Billy looked at Spike, flabbergasted. "There's no way you can cut that wire without taking pressure off that stool."

Greg had a moment of déjà vu_. Jesus, no. Not again._ He went pale. Raf caught the Sarge's reaction. An understanding dawned on him, too.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"If we're wrong, it will take both of us down."

"But we're right. You and I, we both agree. There's no need for this."

"If the situation was reversed, you're here and I'm there, tell me, you wouldn't say the same. I can do it. I don't have to take my body off the stool. I can plank on it with my stomach muscles, and cut the wire. Easy peasy."

But if Spike was made of steel, she was made of titanium. Billy was the only EOD personnel who's beaten Super Geek in a game of bomb dismantling and was not about to give in_. Plank, my ass. An inch off that seat and you'd be blown to pieces._

Before anyone knew what was happening, Billy had crawled back under Spike's stool and cut the yellow wire. "Done," she announced. She crawled out, hugged Spike tightly and said, "Get your ass off that stool. There are people who want to see your ugly mug."

"Thanks" was all Spike could say.

It was 8am by the time Spike reached SRU HQ and Winnie was back on board. One look at her and he knew she didn't sleep well. He looked at Sarge, an understanding passed between them. With that tacit permission, Super Geek removed the head set from Winnie and pulled her for a hug.

He whispered something to her that wasn't at all romantic, he said, "Can you do this?" She knew what he meant and she whispered back the most romantic thing a woman can say to a man, "for no other man but you."

Greg gave Spike the day off. He happily went home and texted Winnie, "Tonight, promise."


	13. An Affair to Remember

_I don't own the movie, "An Affair to Remember" but it fits the story just fine so I borrowed it._

_**Very giddy alert.**_

**An Affair to Remember**

Spike slept like a baby. He was out to the world from 9am, the hour he could have met his Maker, till 3pm. He called Winnie immediately. "Hi gorgeous, what time should I get you?"

"I'm finished for the day, I just need to go home, get ready. 7ish?"

"Ok, 7. Ti amo."

"Love you, too." It felt so natural to say it.

She went home and couldn't decide what to wear. Naturally, she called the one person she trusted the most when it came to fashion. "Steph, can you help me? I need something to wear for a date?"

"Is it Rob again?"

"No, it's Spike." Steph squealed, "Are you serious?" If there's one thing Winnie loved about her friend it was that she was always genuinely happy for her. "Yeah, he's coming to get me at 7."

"I'll be right there. Leave it to Mama." They ended the call quickly. She decided that the best thing to do while waiting was to relax in the bath, there was no point stressing. Spike's obviously not expecting her to look like a princess considering he's mostly seen her in uniform. The only time he's seen her in a dress, a tight-fitting one at that was the day she went out with Rob to a semi-formal event. The thought liberated her. _He liked me for what I am, not some imagined goddess of beauty_.

She didn't know how long she's been soaking. When she got out of the bath, she was wrinkled all over. Dressed only in her bathrobe, she opened the door to let Steph in when she heard the door bell. Her beautiful friend arrived with at least half a dozen dresses, "What's these?"

"It's important to have choices." She dumped them on the couch and headed out again, this time to bring in shoes and accessories galore. Winnie looked disbelievingly at her friend, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, my friend I adore you." _What have I done to deserve her? _She hugged Steph and said, "Thanks" and "What would I do without you?"

Winnie picked up the dresses one by one. Too short. Too tight. Too revealing. Not my colour. Not my style. In the end, there was one dress that she liked. It's a vintage dress, a throwback to the 1950s. The inner piece was a nice fitting white cotton chemise, topped by a short-sleeved buttoned up sheer organza dress. And a thin belt to accentuate it.

The dress was versatile enough to be paired with either a simple black pair of heels or a pair of ballet flats. She chose the flats. She was so nervous Steph appeared more excited for her than she was for herself.

"What do you want to do with your hair?"

"I'd leave it alone. Everyone knows I've got frizzy hair, there's no point ironing it out because it'll frizz on me anyway. I think I'd like it better if Spikes wakes up to see the same person." She stopped, covered her mouth and stared at Steph wide-eyed, who was also looking back at her wide-eyed.

"Not that I'd be sleeping with him on our first date!" The two friends laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. Of course she wants to sleep with Spike! Well, probably not just yet. "Um, on second thought." They burst out laughing again.

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"No idea. Anywhere's fine."

At his apartment, Spike got busy. He called Bridget to check up on her and Liley, told her that he'd be at Thunder Bay for a week, "Maybe in a couple of days. Just need to get the leave application signed off." Bridget was grateful and asked about his latest adventure. He gave her the abridged version.

She asked if Winnie was coming he said he's not sure but he'll ask her. "I'm sure if it falls on her days off, she'd want to come." Bridget was sounding tired so he said goodbye and see you later. He looked at the computer screen, Liley looked much the same. Unhappy and stressed out. "Soon, baby. Daddy's coming for you."

He checked the fridge. There's a bottle of red, "great." The food's ready. "Music?" He went over to his CD player and chose a song. Oh, he's so pleased with himself_. "_Candles". He went to a hidden cupboard and brought out lots of different candles. Tall, short, round, square, yellow, white, red and placed them strategically everywhere. "What else? Flowers!" He went downstairs and bought a bunch of flowers from the closest florist to his apartment. "Perfect! All good."

He lit the candles so it wouldn't be dark when they arrive. "That reminds me, I have to isolate the light." Isolating the lights meant everything else would turn on as required but it. He took the flowers to his workshop and left it there! "That would be my _piece de resistsance_."

He looked at the time, 6:30pm. "Perfect, just in time." He was on his way out when he realised he's forgotten something. He forgot to dress himself! He was still wearing a torn T-shirt, in fact torn around the armpit and a pair of tracksuit pants! "Madre!"

He went back inside and changed into a decent buttoned up shirt and a pair of clean jeans. He slid his feet inside a pair of slip-on loafers and he was transformed to a dashing guy. He made it to Winnie's apartment on time, rang the door bell and was greeted by Steph with kisses on both cheeks. "Come in, she's just getting her purse."

"You cleaned up very well," he smiled shyly, the dimples showing. _No wonder my friend was hooked._ Steph offered him a drink, "Water's fine." When Winnie appeared, wearing the vintage dress he was delighted, his heart skipped a bit. In the car, he couldn't remember what he said to her, _I think I said you're beautiful. Never mind._ He didn't know what happened to him, he felt like an idiot.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment, is that ok? He asked nervously because he's only just realised that perhaps Winnie would think he had ulterior motives. _What would I do if she said she'd prefer to go somewhere else. Oh dear!_ To his relief, Winnie smiled and said that's perfectly fine.

The minute they stepped inside the apartment, Winnie was overwhelmed by the candles. _Wow_. And, then the music played. It was Joe Cocker, "You Are so Beautiful." She gently pivoted on her toes like a dancer, her face came into contact with his chest. She looked up to his dimpled face and mouthed, "Thank you."

When the song ended, Winnie heard a whirring sound, "What's that?" Spike turned her around, and she saw mini Babycakes holding a bunch of flowers for her. She covered her mouth and squealed like a child.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Spike opened the fridge and got the food out and the wine. The music continued to play while they ate and talked about many things including why it took him so long to figure it out. His self-deprecating answer was, "because I'm an idiot."

After dinner, Spike took her hands and sat her down in front of the television. "Your dress reminds me of Deborah Kerr in `An Affair to Remember'. Have you seen this film?"

"No" came the answer, "it's before my time." Spike tickled her.

He brought out the DVD, she laid on his chest and they watched the movie together. It came to the part where Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr were at the French Riviera, Winnie said, "yeah that's like the dress I'm wearing now." In answer, Spike kissed the top of her head.

They cried together watching the movie. She teased him for being a softie and he bit back by saying, "You made me cry." The movie was so good, they watched it again. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

She was woken by Spike's musical alarm, it was playing Ronan Keating's "When You Say Nothing at All." She smiled, clutched her chest and said, "I'm so in love." Someone next to her, said, "I heard that."

The coffee machine started to brew, _Wha__t a start to the day_!


	14. Billy

_Laughter ALERT! And, because this chapter stars Billy, there is an F word._

**Billy**

Commander Holleran signed off on Spike's seven-day leave. Back at the Barn, it wasn't business as usual for Team One. Ed's dislocated shoulder confined him to "light duties". Jules had severe concussion and will be out of action for at least three more days, according to Sam, she's "under observation."

Ed Lane, Fearless Leader, had been in a narky mood ever since. He was such a pain in the ass that his long suffering wife of nearly 20 years booted him out of the house, "Come back when you start feeling human again." Now, Greg Parker has his hand full. "You shouldn't be here, there's nothing for you to do. You can't hold up a pen, can't type, can't shoot, can't do inventory, what the hell are you here for?"

"Sophie threw me out of the house, said I'm a pain in the butt, so don't start on me, too. And, what's wrong with that guy?" pointing to Spike. "He's circled Winnie's desk a hundred times today he's making me dizzy, I swear on my grandmother's grave that if he circles it one more time I'm going to thump him." Greg laughed his head off. "It's ok, it's all new. The novelty will wear off." Ed Lane gave Greg a look that could kill, "You said that about Babycakes, it's been four years Greg, four years and he's still infatuated with that robot. Look at him! Look at him!"

Sargent Parker peeped out of the briefing room to find Spike leaning on Winnie's desk, his fist on his chin, watching her work. "He's behaving like a puppy. I'm telling you Greg they can't work the same hours. They're so sweet together, they're giving me toothache." Greg can see that his TL has a point, a valid point, but he's prepared to give it time.

"Anyway, he's going on leave for seven days from tomorrow. He's only here to debrief and to introduce his temporary replacement." Ed was knocked off his perch, "What temporary replacement? I was gone not two days and things have gone pear-shaped around here."

"You should meet her she's a fire-ball. Oh, I think she's here. Come."

By the time they reached the lobby. Billy had wrapped herself around Spike who lifted her up like a child. This surprised Winnie who still had no knowledge of Billy and most certainly none the wiser about Spike's nasty date with a pressure pad bomb. Raf and Sam both came out of the locker room to find out what the commotion was all about. The rookie was delighted to see Billy again, the cute dynamo from Down Under.

When Spike and Billy finished with their happy reunion, Greg did the introduction. "Billy here will be Spike's temporary replacement for seven days, she's on secondment to RCMP from the Australian Royal Air Force's EOD Team. She starts today. Spike is going to brief her on his toys and team procedures." Billy gave them all a cute silly grin.

"Billy, this is Ed Lane, Team Leader of Team One." Ed extended his hands. Billy took it and he swore that his hand swallowed hers. _She does not even come up to my navel._ Ed didn't know whether to laugh or cry, _what the hell happened to my team?_

"This is Sam, ex JTF2." They shook hands. "You sure your parents didn't just ask you to buy a bag of sugar?" Billy laughed, "You can do better than that." It put everyone at ease.

Greg grabbed Raf's shoulders, "And this guy needs no introduction." "Raf, hi." They shook hands, she raised her eyebrows teasingly, "Hetty." They both laughed at their own "private" joke, and Greg laughed right along. Sam, Ed and Spike looked at one another and shrugged.

They walked over to despatch, "And, last but not least, Winnie. We have different despatchers but she works with us mainly. This is Billy." Winnie smiled and offered her some of her _sweetheart candies_. Billy thanked her for the "cool lollies."

Spike showed Billy around. They went to the gun cage, the gym room, the locker rooms. "When do I get to meet the other member of Team One?" Super Geek was momentarily puzzled, Billy pointed to the name outside the ladies, "Oh Jules, she's still in the hospital under observation. I doubt she'd stay there much longer, she'll be driving everyone at the ward mental by now." They both laughed.

While they were doing the rounds, Raf and Winnie caught up over the events of the last 48 hours. "What do you think of her?" Winnie played dumb, "Who?"

"Billy."

"I think she's very cute and she'll fit right in. She's seems very friendly with Spike." The rookie detected a slight tinge of jealousy, "I think they met during one of those bomb disposal exercises. Yesterday, she disarmed the bomb Spike was sitting on…"

"Bomb?"

Raf was horrified, "You didn't know? Forget I said anything." Winnie wasn't going to let him off easily, "What bomb? Please, I want to know. There's nothing worse than being kept in the dark." Raf acquiesced and told the whole story.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Raf simply said, "because he loves and he didn't want you to worry." That appeased the pretty despatcher but it scared her, too. She remembered Spike asked her, "Can you do this?" _Would I have said yes if I knew about the bomb?_

Billy and Spike spent a lot of time in the basement. They pretty much had the same toys, the only difference was what each country called theirs. If she's taking his role in his absence, she needed to know where everything was. Billy was a fast learner_, very impressive_. Few people could match up with Spike general knowledge of bombs and robotics, Billy was one of them.

When they were done, they all gathered at the briefing room to discuss procedures during a hot call. They were technically, with Ed's condition, still two team members down so it was decided that Team One will ride shotgun with another Teams on their calls "on a needs basis."

"And, that Billy and gentlemen concludes our introduction and briefing today. Let's break for lunch, when we get back, its patrol the streets of Toronto-time." Raf couldn't wipe the smile off his face. _Well, I'm always driving around with Spike. Billy is Spike's replacement, therefore, I'm driving around with Billy._ Greg knew what Raf was thinking and he's not in the mood to oblige.

After lunch, Greg divided them into teams, "Ed and Raf (west side)". Greg burst out laughing when he registered Raf's crest fallen face but he's having too much of a good time. "Sam and Billy (east)" and just to extend more pain, he called out to Spike. "You, come over here. Or I will demote you to despatch". Everyone laughed and Billy immediately caught on, "Fuck me! What did she see in him?" Everyone laughed harder. Ed decided right there and then that he really, really liked Billy from Down Under.

"Yes, Boss," Spike came over scratching his head.

"You and I, north side."

"Boss?"

"What? You're holiday doesn't start till tomorrow. You're on duty today. The City needs you so pay attention." The Techie put his tongue out at Greg, "You're mean."

And Raf said, "Very mean."


	15. Seven Days of Goodbye

_I don't own Cartoon Network, The three Stooges, Bugs Bunny, just so you know._

_**Tissue Alert!**_

**Seven Days of Goodbye**

Spike booked an early flight, he wanted as much time with Bridget and Liley as fate permits. Win, his preferred nickname for his girlfriend, would join him for the last three days of his leave. Bridget was very excited to finally meet the woman who made her eternal friend happy.

_Eternal friend_, Michaelangelo was heart struck the first time he heard Bridget say those words. As intelligent as he was, he could and would never be able to plumb the depth of Bridget's wisdom and vision. _I wouldn't have thought to coin those words together on my own._ "Eternal friend," he repeated to himself. How many in this lifetime could one possibly deserve?

He reflected on it, he's been honoured to have had Lewis and now, Bridget. If there was one thing he'd learned after losing Lew, it was that friendship extends beyond the physical, and the material. He's learned that he could – now - view the "other side" as if an island somewhere in the Pacific. So he talked to Lewis as if he's just a phone call away. Now, soon, he would have to do the same with Bridget.

The flight was uneventful. The drive over to Bridget Country also uneventful. It seemed angels conspired to make this time magical. It's the middle of Autumn '12. The trees were nearly bare and the road paved with golden leaves. When he reached the end of the drive way, he tried to compose himself but the only thing he managed to do was hope for the best.

Liley was making her usual howling noises, it didn't sound energetic like it used to. It sounded sad. It sounded hollow. The door opened before he reached it, Jeremy was standing sentinel. "Hope the trip was good," he greeted. Spike said it was and asked how Bridget's doing. "She's sleeping. She probably won't wake up for another hour."

He used the time to settle in; he took his travel bag to the guest bedroom, showered and changed. It helped him feel a little more human. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, "Jeremy would you like one." The male carer declined the offer, saying that he's had far too much already.

Spike sat next to Liley with his cup of coffee. The Canadian Eskimo dog moved her head onto his lap but didn't move much. He stroked her firmly, as if massaging her. "I'm so sorry, Liley." That was pathetically all he can say but he really meant it. If he could open his heart, he'd show her that it's etched on his heart.

A thought crossed his mind that if I felt like this for a dog, how much more painful would it be if she were human. He caught himself: _where did that come from?_ He surmised that it's his age talking, after all, Ed and Greg were fathers at his age.

Liley seemed to respond to his touch, her ears noticeably perked up and the howling had stopped. Bridget woke up from her slumber in under an hour. Jeremy came to get him. He took a deep breath, worried that she might look like a Rwandan refugee with just skin and bones_. I don't think I'd be able to cope with that._ But when he saw her, she didn't much different from the last time. He silently thanked God.

Bridget had lost her appetite but she still managed to have a bite of this and that and been able to keep them in her. She still got up and about with the aid of a walking frame but she'd do it on my own strength if it was just a trip to the hammock. Jeremy told Spike that she had such a positive attitude that being around her wasn't a chore.

When they were left alone, Spike asked her what she'd like to do. "Let's watch the old movies like we used to." They watched the old "Three Stooges" movies and laughed to their heart's content. Even Liley was happier and mostly sat on top of Daddy.

Morning came. The sun was out and the rays filtered down through the canopy. "Hammock time." Spike cocooned Bridget in her blanket, carried her out, went back to the kitchen and made tea for two. He climbed in the hammock with her and they just held each other close. They just drank in the sunshine; listened to the birds; followed the leaves with their eyes as they fell from the trees. It almost looked like golden rain, she said at one point.

They went back inside before it got too hot. They resumed watching "The Three Stooges" and laughed to their heart's content. When they've seen the whole series, they decided on Cartoon Network, they delighted in the old cartoons, Popeye the Sailor, Bugs Bunny, and pretty much the loonytunes shows.

Jeremy came back for his afternoon shift when Bridget had to have her medication. Spike took his chance to go for a run, Liley ran alongside him. Then, he noticed something – Liley's tail was up. She's enjoying it. _How long have you been cooped up at home, baby?_ That was it, Liley needed to run and enjoy the great outdoors! He determined to do this with her as much as he can while he's here.

This was their routine for four days. On the fifth day, Winnie joined them. She was a little self-conscious and felt like she was intruding but Bridget was welcoming to her. She was initially envious, not jealous, of Spike's closeness to Bridget. She didn't know what to expect or what she's doing here, in this place that's full of memories of love and friendship_. It's almost sacrilegious to be here._

When nightfall came, she didn't know where to place herself, Spike solved this for her by putting her to sleep in the guest bedroom. He slept in the lounge room with Liley.

On the sixth day, Winnie heard Spike and Bridget out in the garden, swinging on the hammock. She debated with herself if she should pretend to be awake or asleep. Awake won the debate. She came out of the bedroom ready for what the day would bring. Spike was just coming back into the house with the tray, "Nice of you to join the living," he said with a smile. He put the tray down and embraced her. She was tentative, Spike looked at her curiously, she pointed outside. "She couldn't mind, at all. Promise."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll just have coffee." He made her one. "Bridget wants to meet you." But what spike really meant was Bridget wants to have a heart-to-heart with you. He didn't say that though because he didn't want to frighten her. When she finished drinking her coffee, she followed Spike out to the garden. Bridget flashed a warm smile. _She looks like a doll_, she thought.

It must have been pre-arranged because the minute she sat on a bench close to the hammock, Spike excused himself. He's going for a run with Liley.

Bridget started the conversation, mostly about mundane and benign things. Then they talked about what she did at work, outside of work and what she enjoyed doing on her free time. Bridget must have been very good at reading people and in making them feel safe because next thing she knew, they were talking about love and Spike.

Bridget reached out with her bony hand, hand that used to heal and nurture but now looking frail and injured. Winnie held out hers, "Come here" she said. Winnie found herself lying next to Bridget on the hammock. It frightened her how so small Bridget was under the blanket. She tried not to show her worry. Side by side on the hammock, Bridget asked her how it was going with Spike, she said, it's early days but that she had been in love with him for years. Bridget laughed. "Join the club."

Bridget caressed Winnie's hand and said, "You've no need to worry that I might be a ghost in your relationship. We knew each other when we were 10, lost touched after high school. We met up again in Jamaica, and squeezed a lifetime in three days.

"When we met again here in Thunder Bay, we tried to make it work, it lasted about two months. The times I've had with Spike do not add up to a lifetime, they were just memories of long ago and brief liaisons.

"What Spike and I have is more spiritual than physical. We're two people with intersecting paths. You have no need to fear that I'd be a 'constant presence' in your relationship.

"I hope your path and his would be a convergence. It means moving toward union or uniformity; it means coming together."

Winnie wept, _what can I say?_

Bridget wiped her tears, "Spike cast a big and long shadow. All I ask is that you think about it long and hard. Would you mind living under his shadow? He doesn't fall in love easily. He doesn't often go out on a limb. But with you, he did that's saying a lot."

They were quiet for a long, long time. Winnie followed the movements of the shadow as the morning sun came up overhead, it's time to go in or fry. A pounding on the pavement signaled the return of Liley and her Dad. He was sweaty and happy, obviously enjoying the company of his "daughter." _I better remove the air quotes, it would upset him._

Spike picked up Bridget. They all went inside and watched more cartoons. Winnie didn't feel uneasy any more.

On the seventh day, a gorgeous aristocratic looking Italian woman arrived. It's Bridget's mom, she's come to take her home. "Momma," Spike called out. _He has so many mothers_. No doubt, her own mom would think the world of him, too.

After the introduction, and coffee, and endless chatter in Italian, it was time for Bridget to leave. She held up a box, "Spike, this is for you. Don't open it til I'm gone." She turned to Liley and they hugged. Spike helped her up, "You promised to be firm with her, I'm holding you to it." Spike said, "I promise."

She turned to Winnie, "Make sure he keeps his promise." And then she said, "It can get cold under the shadow so make sure you're always able to stay warm." She understood what Bridget meant and that was all that mattered.


	16. Liley Lewis Scarlatti

_This chapter is a montage of daily living – because life is made up of many, ordinary moments._

**Liley Lewis Scarlatti**

Spike, Winnie and Liley arrived back home very late Sunday night, grateful that their shifts didn't start till 3pm the next day. The drive took 12 hours, stopping to eat, rest, stretch their aching limbs and to let Liley run around.

"Aren't you going to open the box?" Winnie asked the reflective man standing behind her. His response was to pull her close to his chest and leaned his chin on her shoulder, "When I'm ready." She was beginning to notice some things about Spike she wouldn't have guessed previously. All along she only thought of him as someone who was child-like and excitable. Someone who couldn't wait to open his Christmas present, that given the chance he'd sneak in to have a peek. _He is that and much more. He has a pensive, reflective side to him._

When they reached the outskirts of Toronto, they had a decision to make. Return the rental car now and take a cab home separately or take the rental with them and return it the next day. They decided to return it the next day. It dawned on Winnie that they've just made their first mutual decision together and it brought a smile to her face.

Closer to Toronto, spike asked where she want to be dropped off, "yours or mine?" She wanted so much to be back at Apartment 7 but it wasn't practical, her uniform were at her home so she said hers. In the dark, she detected a disappointment in Spike so she explained in a sort of oblique way that she'd have nothing to wear to work if she went to his.

"That's not a problem, we'll drop by your place you can get whatever you need." She heard herself say, "Why didn't I think of that?" And so that's what they did.

As soon as they arrived at Apartment 7, it became **pronouncedly** obvious that there's a huge amount of electricity in the air, one that fortunately didn't cause death by electrocution, although it's been known to cause death by cardiac arrest on some hapless individuals with certain physical deficiencies.

_I don't think I trust myself not to rape him_, the thought made her giggle. Spike turned to her and asked what's so funny, she said "nothing". Anyway, Spike must have had the same thought because next thing she knew he'd brought out some pillows, blanket and bed sheet. He turned out the middle couch into a bed. "I'm sleeping here, you take my bedroom." He turned her around, pushed her in and called out, "Lock the door."

The next morning, she was woken by Liley's howling she came out of the bedroom in her PJs. "Where's dad?" Spike was nowhere and then she remembered that he might be in the shower. "Come Liley, Dad might be in the shower," she knelt down and hugged the canine.

Sure enough, Spike was in the shower and came out wrapped only in a towel. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said. "Good morning, Spike." She still hasn't decided on a term of endearment. _It'll come to me, one day._

Spike went into his bedroom to get a change of clothes and she couldn't help but ogle. "No ogling," he called out, "It's rude." She giggled.

Spike has had his first cup of coffee. Time for seconds. "Coffee?" She replied, "Café latte." They enjoyed their coffee in peace listening to music. The Apartment has surround sound_, it's incredible._ She couldn't get over his place. Everything about it was so quirky and fun and intelligent and efficient and clever and wonderful_, just like the owner._

Winnie watched Spike's every move. The way he flexed his fingers, _they're so long._ The way he moved things, _I think I'm obsessed_, this produced another giggle. When she came to her senses, she asked, "Aren't you forgetting something? Or, should I say someone?"

Spike gave him his usual 'clueless' facial expression, she laughed, "Liley. Who's going to mind her while we're both working? She can't stay here by herself. That'd be criminal negligence." She hit a chord. "Oh, maybe just for today…. until we can get it all sorted… we can take her to work."

"You better clear that with the Boss first."

"Yeah, you're right." He dialed Greg's phone who was pleased to hear his voice, "You sound a lot better." Spike said he (Spike) would sound even better if he (Greg) could do him a big favour. Parker groaned.

"I heard that. You don't even know what I'm going to ask," he said trying his best to sound wounded.

"Ok, what is it?" Parker was floored when Super Geek said, "Can I please take my daughter to work today? I haven't found a place for her. She won't be any trouble."

"When did you have a baby? Who did you get pregnant? Can't be Winnie!"

Spike laughed, "No, she's a Canadian Eskimo dog, I adopted her last year. She's about 18 months old and she's the most beautiful dog on earth."

"God Spike you've gotten into a bad habit of giving me coronary. Ok, just for today. Till you find a sitter for her but if she's any trouble, I'll call the dog pound."

They arrived at work with the most beautiful, all white Canadian Eskimo Dog, full name: Liley Lewis Scarlatti. And they all fell in love with her, especially Jules who thought it nice that she's no longer the smallest member of Team One although not by much.

Liley was well behaved and mostly happy to be patted and to keep Winnie company at the despatcher's desk. But by the end of shift, Liley was a little bit listless. "What's wrong, honey?" It dawned on Spike that he didn't know his girl as much as he thought. Winnie had the answer, "Liley needs a lot of exercise. She's not meant to sit around all day, it's depressing. We need to find something, somewhere fast.

"I think I know who can help, sit tight."

Winnie called the one person who's always been there for her, "Mom, Spike and I need help. Can we come over tonight after shift? Thanks Mom, give my love to Daddy."

Problem solved! And, Liley's family circle just got bigger!


	17. Double Dating to Sensitivity Training

Humour! Friendship! Love! These are the ingredients that spice up our lives.

Also, please note some words are Australian in origin. Please indulge me. Thank you.

My goal is to write of the everyday human experience, I hope this continues to resonate with you.

**From Double Dating to Sensitivity Training**

Many things happened during Spike's seven days of absence. Ed, Sam, Jules, Raf and Billy mostly rode shotgun with other teams. It was good experience for them overall. It was relaxed, convivial and all the right ingredients for mischief.

Jules and Billy hit it off like a house on fire. The lone female member of T1 was happy to have another of her kind on the team who was unpretentious, refreshing and straight-forward. Sam was almost jealous of the time his girlfriend was spending with her new BFF. Raf, too, although he has no reason to be.

The boys decided enough was enough! They didn't like being sidelined so they proposed a double date after shift. Nothing fancy, just a walk in the park, ice cream, that kind of thing. They double dated at the park near Jules' house.

Sam and Raf brought a bottle of wine each. The girls packed the blankets and the nibblies. They carried everything to the park. Once they relaxed the topic of conversation fell on Billy. Jules asked, if she didn't mind telling, where she learned to swear like a marine.

"I grew up in a Base, actually make that bases, and I've got five older brothers." Jules and Billy high-fived each other. "I have four. No wonder we're very similar." Billy asked Jules if she learned to box as a child, she said "affirmative" because her brothers didn't take prisoners. They both chuckled.

Sam and Billy compared notes and life stories growing up in military camps. It was amazing how much their lives were very similar. "Are your brothers serving?"

"Yup. My family's like a virus, we're everywhere. One's an Army Medic in Kandahar. One in Washington, DC, Military Attache. One, I think, is in the UK training with the SAS." She counted them in her fingers. "Oh, one in San Diego training as a Navy Diver. The youngest brother is a RAAF pilot, I believe he's back home at the moment. Bomb disposal was the only one left for me to do."

"So, you didn't really want to do bomb disposal, you only picked it up because it's the only branch of the military not taken?" It was Raf.

"Maybe…. in the beginning. But I like it now. I enjoy the challenge."

"But if you have a choice… of a… safer profession, would you leave EOD?"

"Maybe… for a person, yes but I don't think I'd changed anything for a safer option. There's nowhere safe." _For the right person, umm, interesting._

Raf was quiet again, just listening and wondering if there was anything he might have in common with Billy. He's so hopelessly infatuated with her but can't seem to find a leg room anywhere. That was until they touched on music.

"Raf sings," said Jules.

"So do you," said Raf.

"So do I," said Billy.

Sam shook his head, "I swear you wouldn't want me….."

They went around sharing their favourite songs and soon realised they all liked one in particular, Nora jones' "Come Away with Me." Impromptu, they sang it in harmony. At that very moment, Raf felt he connected with Billy_. I'll ask her out before her tour of duty ends, if it's the last thing I do._

The nibblies gone, the wine consumed, the songs were sang, and now they were all feeling restless. Billy stood to limber up, Jules noticed her flexibility. "Did you do gymnastics?" "No, just climbed and jumped down trees with my brothers. We were doing parkour before we knew what it's called."

"What's parkour?" Billy explained it's a physical discipline which focuses on efficient movement around obstacles. "You move through your environment by vaulting, rolling, running, climbing, and jumping. Think James Bond." She gave them a sample of her skills.

Well, they're not SRU if they weren't in on anything daring. Jules learned it quickly because she was a gymnast and found that she thoroughly enjoyed it. Sam did a couple of stunts but Raf had something to prove to the pretty little Billy…..

The next day, Raf came back to SRU HQ with bruised ribs, twisted ankle and a sprained wrist. Ed Lane, Fearless Leader, went ballistic at the rookie. You'd think the Team Leader would have been more sympathetic but no, he wasn't, because poor Raf injured himself "learning parkour". After letting off steam, Ed calmed down long enough to get Raf checked out by the SRU medic, he was cleared for "light duties."

Now there are three members of SRU Team One on "light duties". Greg Parker has his hands full of whinging, whining, non-compliant, bull-headed team members. To get them out of his hair, he organised for Human Resources to arrange a refresher course on sensitivity, and that meant Billy had to go, too.

Sensitivity training involved telling participants what they can or can't, should or shouldn't, say to members of the public, subjects included. It was all about political correctness. Ed and company sat listening to the Trainer bored out of their brains. Billy decided it's time to make it interesting. She raised her hands up, and Ed's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The Trainer made her first mistake, she acknowledged Billy, "Yes".

"My father taught me to be honest. Honesty is good right?"

"Yes, of course," the Trainer agreed with her, nodded her head, all prim and proper.

"Ok, so, it should be good to tell a scumbag, he's a scumbag. How else is he going to know that he's the scum of the earth if I don't tell him?" Everyone laughed, Sam and Raf were falling off their chair. Billy carried on, "We shouldn't even be discussing this. It's fucking stupid. Pardon my French."

The Trainer tried to get everyone to settle down. "Where are you from?"

"Australia, you know the arse end of the world." The group lost it again.

"Don't they put officers through a sensitivity training in Australia? Surely it's mandatory for Police Officers to be trained in political correctness."

"I'm pretty sure they do," said Billy, "but that doesn't apply to me." Ed explained that Billy was only on TEMPORARY secondment from the Bomb Squad; and that she will not, whilst with SRU deal with members of the public, at all! The Trainer was glad to hear and said, in this case, Billy was excused, who couldn't get out of the room fast enough!

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am."


	18. Welcome Back, Spike So Long, Billy

I'd like to credit all the songwriters and singers mentioned in this chapter. I don't own "What Am I to You?", "Right Here Waiting for You", "Surface of the Sun", "I Knew I Loved you", and lastly "You've got a Friend." The lyrics were obtained from the public domain and used for a non-profit purpose.

The songs fitted the story just fine. If you could, dear readers, play the song on youtube as you read along this chapter, it would be all the more meaningful to you.

**Welcome Back, Spike; So Long, Billy**

Spike's back and Billy's secondment to SRU T1 was over. Of course, both were reasons to celebrate although any excuse would do to go to the Goose. For the first time ever, the whole Team's attending as couples; that in itself was a cause for celebration. Greg and Marina; Ed and Sophie; Wordy (because he's honorary SRU T1) and Shelly; Sam and Jules; Raf and Billy; and Spike and Winnie.

They were curious to know what's next for Billy, it was with delight she announced her secondment with RCMP was extended for two more years. Raf thought Christmas came early, he and Spike kicked each other under the table with glee. She thanked them for welcoming her and for making her part of their family, Sam made it clear it wasn't out of the kindness of their hearts but rather fear of her warrior ways.

It wasn't long before the focus of attention was Spike and Winnie, the newest lovebirds of Team One. "When did it all begin?" Sophie inquired. Winnie said she really didn't know, Spike sort of "grew on her." The Super Geek was quick to say he knew all along, he was rewarded with a gentle slap on the head by Sam. Raf tossed a peanut shell at Geek Boy, "You hold the world record for being the most clueless person in the world."

Shell asked the guys if they had a clue, they all said, "Yes". Winnie refuted this vigorously and said, "No way, I was very discreet." She covered her mouth the minute she realised what she just said. Jules assured her that her secret was safe with them.

Wordy, out of interest, changed the subject back to Billy. "Billy, I hope you don't mind me asking. Are your brothers as tiny as you?" Everyone laughed, Billy laughed the loudest. "No, actually my shortest bro is 5'10 and the tallest 6'2. The oldest is the shortest and it went uphill from there," she said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm small because I was a premmie."

"Premmie?" they chorused. "Sorry, that's Aussie. It means premature. I was born at 30 weeks. My childhood was about going back and forth to the hospital. Well, that's the theory, unless I have a freakin different father."

"You have such a wicked sense of humour," Marina quipped.

After dinner, Raf went to his car, and came back with a keyboard. Several members of SRU T1 were musically gifted, so tonight, was going to be a night of music. Raf started with Norah Jones' "What Am I to You?" His eyes were on Billy, the rest of them at the table might as well not have been there.

Billy's turn came and she sang Richard Marx's "Right Here Waiting for You." They could tell that the last two stanzas were meant for Raf. She sang for him, and they were just witnesses - to something beautiful – unfolding and growing.

Greg smiled happily for his family.

Ed Lane chose to sing "Surface of the Sun" to everyone's delight. It was a chance to sing-a-long. Correction, a chance to sing-along IF you could sing, otherwise you clapped along. They repeated the chorus three times until on the third they were drumming on the table.

Then, it was Wordy's turn. He chose "I Knew I loved You" by Savage Garden. He told everyone at the table that this was "for Shell" to her embarrassment. No one doubted that every single line of the song was true. Most of them knew their love story, that made it all the more sweet.

The last song of the evening was by Jules, she sang it for everyone, "You've Got a Friend". It didn't matter if they could sing or not to save their lives, they all sang along.** This was their song, it suited them just fine.**

When you're down and troubled

And you need some loving care

And nothing, nothing is going right

Close your eyes and think of me

And soon i will be there

To brighten up even your darkest night

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

You've got a friend

If the sky above you

Grows dark and full of clouds

And that old north wind begins to blow

Keep your head together

And call my name out loud

Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend

When people can be so cold

They'll hurt you and desert you

And take your soul if you let them

Oh, but don't you let them

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

You've got a friend

Most of the patrons at the Goose were cops and emergency workers. They knew many people here tonight, they all sang along too. The song was repeated at least three times,** it got louder and more rousing every "freakin" time it was repeated. **


	19. Angel Boy

**Angel Boy**

They've been in a relationship for three months before Winnie stumbled upon her terms of endearment for Spike. She didn't how it happened, but it came to her one day that she'd call him, Angel boy. A tribute to his real name MichaelANGELo and boy, well because he's a boy at heart.

Spike called her "sunshine" even when she's gloomy, suffering from PMS, stressed out, even when she's a bore. She thinks it's for the sake of irony. Angel Boy has a way of making her laugh. When she's stressed, he'd come around with a goofy face and say, "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." Or, "Did I forget to say I love you?"

And recently this conversation occurred during one of her PMS moments, "Thanks for telling me, sunshine."

"Told you what?"

"When I walked in the door, you told me the end of the world is near."

"I didn't tell you that!"

"Yes, you did, your face told me."

There's also a serious, responsible, mature side to him. One day, she caught him staring at her intently. "Something on my face?" "No, I just thought that if I were to create you myself, I'd make you as you are. I wouldn't change a thing." It took her awhile to recover from that.

But Angel Boy was no Angel. Not by any stretch of the imagination. She'd seen him get angry once and it's not pretty for the wall and the mug he happened to pick up. She didn't dare ask what it was about, she and Liley made themselves scarce and waited out the storm. He apologized for the outburst and said, "I'm going out for a walk." He was calmer when he returned, she never did find out what made him very angry. She just thought if she needed to know, he'd have told her.

He has plenty of bad habits, one in particular makes her very cranky. He would change the subject mid conversation if he thought of something, "But sunshine if I don't tell you now I'd forget." And it would often be some obscure fact he's seen on National Geographic or Natural History Channel. "I'll cancel your subscription!" she threatened him once. He said he's tapped into them without a subscription so she can't cancel it. "That's illegal." "No, it's not. They don't own the air space, I'm picking up the signal from the air. D'you see cable connection? No. I'm not getting it from them. Not directly."

Oh, there's one more, she's always the bad parent and he the good to Liley. He liked to take the dog to the vet for her regular check ups, but he'd insist he can't when it's time for one of the vaccinations. When she started to notice the pattern, she questioned Spike about it, he said with a straight face, "I don't want Liley to associate me with anything traumatic." She chased him around the apartment. Angel boy fed her cookies and biscotti, and was actually quite horrified when she found them sharing a spoon once eating Gelato.

Angel boy and Liley have become part of the Camden family. They saw her parents nearly everyday; dropping off and picking up the canine from her parents' home. Spike has managed to worm him way into her mother's heart. In Winifreda's eyes, Michaelangelo can do no wrong. It got to a point she won't tell her mom when she's having an argument or disagreement with Angel boy because she's always on his side or defending him. Spike milked this to his advantage.

It's pretty the same with her Dad, John Camden, who delighted that his only daughter has found a wonderful boyfriend. When she's angry with him, Spike has taken to saying, "I'm wonderful your Dad said so." Winnie has an older and a younger brother, both men were "in awe" of their future brother-in-law. She really didn't stand much of a chance.

One evening, feeling ganged upon by Spike and the Camden clan, she looked down at Liley and said, "Don't tell me you're on his side, too?" By some coincidence, Liley got up and went to Spike's side. She was aghast! And they all had a laugh at her expense.

Overall, their relationship was heavenly bar for one thing - no, make that one person, Natalie. The pretty blond, blue-eyed babe was not over Spike. On one occasion, Nat was the subject of a very heated domestic that ended with her in tears and Angel boy beside himself with guilt. She's begun to really resent Nat for her intrusion, calling at all hours, coming over without invitation and making all sorts of excuses to get Spike to notice her. Angel boy explained he can only control his reaction towards her but not her reaction towards him. "Sunshine, you're being unfair to me. It's not like I'm encouraging it."

It got too much at one point, Angel boy confided to her Dad. He had no choice. They were picking up Liley but the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Her Dad was a wise man. He never meddled, he left that to Winifreda. He's old fashioned that way. But this required a man's touch so Dad got involved. She was going up and down the swing she used to play on as a child. It's still there at the backyard. As a youngster, she often went swinging by herself when upset.

Her Dad came over and gave her a gentle push. This went on for awhile then he stopped the swing. "Who's Natalie?"

"Dad?"

"Who's Natalie? Tell me about her." John Camden doesn't ask a lot of questions, but when he does he expected to get an answer.

She told him about Sam and Nat Braddock. The critical incidence that involved Spike and Nat being held hostage and Spike being forced to hack into the Metro Evidence Depot. She also told him about the pretty young woman's persistence over getting Spike's attention. "Has Spike ever given you any cause to worry?"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean when she calls, does he get up and go to obey her bidding?"

"No, Dad."

"Does he carry on a conversation with her when you're there?"

"No, he tells her to call back because I'm there."

"I see, and that's not enough for you?" There was a long, long pause. "I think you owe him an apology, child."

She did apologise, profusely and of course Angel boy milked this to his advantage. "You're cooking dinner every night this week." At dinner one night, he shared Greg's theory about Natalie "obsession" with him. "I think her pride has been dented a bit, on top of her PTSD. I have a suggestion. Maybe we should break up for awhile, I'd hook up with her until she gets tired of me. When she moves on, we'll get back together."

She said he was lucky was wasn't holding a knife when he suggested this "ridiculous theory".

"Who said it's a theory? I'm proposing to actually prove or disprove it." The look on her face caused an eruption of hysteria on Spike's part. "Sunshine, I was teasing." She got a butter knife from the cupboard put it inside his trouser's pocket and said, "Just so you have a reminder of what can potentially happen." And, they had a giggle fit.

When they were done with the giggles, Spike said, "Natalie's not a bad person. I'm sure she not being malicious, I wouldn't be surprised if she's not even aware of what she's doing. We're her friends, we have to help her through it." _ The Boss was right, Angel boy does see the best in people._

Well anyway, Angel boy and the Camden clan fitted well,_ but where do I stand with Mrs Scarlatti_? Good question. She was to find out soon…..

A good cliff hanger, or not?


	20. Mrs Scarlatti

Author's Note: I've noticed new readers to Fan Fiction stop reading at Chapter 20, to read the rest of the story please scroll/pull down the bar of the Chapter List and the rest of the chapters will appear.

**Mrs Scarlatti**

Their relationship was going strong and healthy in a lot of ways. They haven't moved in together and would probably surprise people to find out they haven't been intimate. Sure, there's a lot of fun stuff and hanky panky between them but they've decided to wait for the big moment. Angel boy said that when it does happen there will be no regrets. "No regrets," she echoed.

In the meantime, they have been busy getting to know each other. They learned very early on that they both love to cook but they can't cook together. They got into each other's nerves because they have very different methods of food preparation. For instance, he liked to wash every item as soon as he was done with them. So, it's use, wash, storeaway. She, on the other hand, liked to wash everything at once at the end of the cooking process.

She didn't mind the way he did things, but he really gets annoying when he keeps criticising her the way she liked it done. So, they agreed that when it's her turn to cook she'd do at her place; and when it's his turn to cook, he could do it at his or hers. Problem solved!

At a Camden's dinner one night the topic was raised and so the challenged from Mr and Mrs Camden was, "What would you two do when you set up your home? Have two kitchens?" The only way forward was to find a compromise. It's another of those domestic issues they have to work on but in the meantime… they elected to keep the status quo, it can wait.

One night after dinner, at Apartment 7, Spike had a chat with his Mom via Skype in his bedroom. She thought it was cute that he's managed to bring his Mom into the 21st Century. "It's all plug and play," he told her, "even she can manage that."

Mother and son had a brief chat. Then it was on to an endless stream of uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews and nieces. Even the family dog had a brief appearance on camera. Liley was called to appear on camera, too and everyone in Milan waved "hello." Then, it was back to "Mikey" and his Mom. Winnie couldn't help but overhear them, well, she really couldn't help it if she tried. She's in the living room watching an old movie and she could still hear them go for it. The duo were speaking in fast and furious Italian, she worried when she heard her name mentioned. It was Win this and Win that.

_They're having a fight, she doesn't like me._ Winnie was distraught, _what if she asked her son to choose between her and I would Angel boy pick her?_It didn't bear thinking about.

That was one moment she wished she could understand Italian. She looked at the time they've been at it for over an hour. Winnie walked over to the door and saw Spike gesticulating, he was like conducting an orchestra. His mom was the same although looking at their faces, neither seemed angry or upset. Spike glanced at the door he quickly got up and said something in Italian to his Mom. He went to her and brought her in range of the camera Mrs Scarlatti clasped her hands to her chest and said, "Oh, you're beautiful girl."

She said, "Thank you."

Mrs Scarlatti now spoke with heavily accented English but was making an effort to put her at ease, "Is my son treating you good?" She said, "Yes." "Good, good. If he do bad to you, you tell me. I tell him to be better." She only met Spike's Mom once, at his Dad's funeral. She recalled that her spoken English wasn't quite so heavily laced with the Italian accent back then. But being in Italy and surrounded only by Italian speakers, she adopted back to the language of her youth.

She said something that really blessed her, "You make Mikey very happy." Again, she said, "Thank you."

They spoke for about quarter of an hour Spike left them so she didn't have to be self-conscious. When Spike re-joined them, it was to show off baby Babycakes to his Mom who was delighted that her son was so clever. She also noticed that Angel boy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her in front of Mrs Scarlatti_. This can only be a good sign._

Another half an hour and they said "Ciao" to each other. That she understood. She heard, "Ti amo." And lastly _I think she reminded Spike if he's still saying his prayers._

Spike turned to her and said, "She really likes you."

She couldn't help herself, she had to ask, she had to know, "If she didn't, what would you have done?" "Nothing," he said. "I have always made up my own mind."


	21. The Final Crossroad

**Tissue Alert! A box will do!**

**The Final Crossroad**

The dreaded phone call came one rainy, miserable night. He'd known it was coming for some time, he had maintained a long-distance vigil with Bridget's Mom. Winnie felt it in her bones. A chill she couldn't explain. Yes, it's cold and rainy but this was different.

Her cell phone rang at 1am, she checked the caller, Angel boy. She knew before she answered that Bridget was gone. The phone closed to her ear, she heard was an anguished moan that frightened her. It was guttural, it sounded wounded and sore. "Win," he cried. She didn't wait, "I'm coming." Win dressed in a hurry, she was at Apartment 7 in ten minutes.

She found him in a foetal position on his bed, clutching his pillow. She didn't know what to say. _What can I say? Nothing would make it easier!_ She climbed on the bed and hugged him as he laid. They were spooned together, she wrapped her arm him and let him cry till he was exhausted. He was sobbing and hiccupping. Liley sensed the tragedy that was unfolding and kept watched from the floor.

When he was all cried out, he went to shower, changed and went online. He stared at the monitor for a long time. "Would you like me to go with you?" He didn't answer, and looked down at his hands. "No, someone has to stay with Liley. I'll go by myself."

He booked his return ticket, packed lightly and called Greg. He said he was sorry he couldn't be at work and explained why. Greg said it wasn't a problem and if he needed more time, he only needed to call. "Billy's on standby."

He gave Liley and Winnie tight embraces. She wept with him when he said, "I hurt." She never could have imagined that two little words could open such floodgate of tears. When they disentangled from the tight embrace she asked if he was sure he'd rather go alone, he said, he was.

Spike didn't know how he got to Vancouver, let alone the funeral house but got there, he did! Mrs Senna was dressed in black, surrounded by multitudes of family members and friends. He didn't know most of them, but there was someone there he's known from when we was a wee boy, Sis Rebecca. She came over to him and blessed him in Italian and in English. They hugged.

Mrs Senna was supported by her other daughter, Paula. She's a widow, having lost her husband 10 years ago and now Bridget, the apple of her eyes. He caught Mrs Senna's and Paula's. He moved to be closer to them, making a path among the throng of gathered mourners. They hugged tightly. He didn't trust himself to say anything for fear he might trigger an avalanche of tears. "Thank you for coming," it was Paula. He nodded.

When the service started, he found himself seated next to Sis Rebecca. He sensed that she was deliberately, expertly seeking him out. _She's on a mission._ Spike politely smiled at her, determined to be mission impossible.

Three close family members did the eulogy, Paula, who was an exact duplicate of her older sister. Her Uncle Ben and cousin Betty. They all said Bridget would've wanted this to be a happy occasion and that they would only be allowed to say the funniest things about her. And that they did. The crowd laughed in remembrance of the funny Bridget, the naughty Bridget, the fearless Bridget. He laughed right along with them.

After the funeral, they all gathered as polite societies do, to have tea and coffee. Paula accosted him, she's very much like Bridget it was a little disconcerting. Not only were they physically alike, they sounded the same, moved and behaved in pretty much the same way. Bridget and Paula used to joke that they were in fact "twins who were born 12 months apart." And they thought it funny when some people actually did believe them.

"How's my ex future brother in law?" she said. He laughed, he couldn't help it. The Senna women have a decadent sense of humour and they're not afraid to show it.

He was truthful in his answer, "I could be better." Paula nodded and said pretty much the same thing but nothing was going to dampen her enthusiasm for life. Perhaps it's her way of coping, perhaps it's her way of navigating through her pain. He was aware that the siblings lived their lives like real twins _losing Bridget must hurt like hell._

Paula pulled him along and they sat under a willow. The memorial park where Bridget was finally laid to rest was exquisite. It was just the resting place for someone who's utterly, utterly beautiful in life. They were quiet for a while. The silence was broken by Paula, "She died happy, I want you to know that. She was not in pain. She had a clear mind. We all said goodbye and the last thing she told me was she really lived her life fully and she lived it without regrets."

"I don't know how Mom and I would cope. It seemed surreal at the moment. I'm sure the reality of it all will hit us at some point."

Spike stayed quiet, anything he says would sound flippant and farcical. So he simply put his arm around Paula to comfort her. "Are you living with your Mom?" It seemed changing the subject, away from Bridget, would somehow ease the pain they feel.

"No, I actually live in Paris. I came home to have time with Bridg and for the Funeral. Mom and I haven't talked about any other arrangement." They chatted some more, when the crowd thinned, they joined the family.

Mrs Senna saw him and held his hands. "How long are you staying in Vancouver?" "Not long, I have to go back to work." Mrs Senna said she understand and made him promise not to be a stranger. It struck him that she appeared to have aged in the five months she nursed Bridg. _And why not, no mother should have to bury their child._

Sis Rebecca hovered from a distance, _a helicopter Nun_, he thought to himself rather bemusedly. There wasn't really anywhere to run or hide that the little Nun couldn't find him, so he bit the bullet. He approached his hands inside his trousers' pockets. Sis Rebecca offered her trademark smile, he was instantly disarmed. _God's assassin_, they used to call her in High School.

"Sis Rebecca, so who's minding the school while you're here?"

"Oh, it's in the capable hands of heathens," was her reply. They both laughed. "May I have a word with you?"

Spike didn't show any surprise but he countered with, "What! No preamble? Just like that? Straight to the jugular?"

The Nun hooked her arm around his and said she's running out of time herself and she's best got on to business. They walked around the memorial park. He, counting the pavers they were walking on and she, probably talking with God.

"I do still say my prayers you know?" He said softly.

"Am glad," she said. "What prayers do you say?"

"The prayers I was taught in school."

"Do you stop to talk with Papa Dios?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you tell Him what you feel?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you heard Him speak to you?"

"That's just it He's good at ignoring me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps killing people I love for one thing."

"Do you think there's a Bearded Old Man up there wielding a big stick and swatting people who love you?"

"It sure feels like it. He hasn't given me any breathing space," Spike was surprised he's weeping. "Why are you here? Why are you hovering over me? Does God just want to rub it in? Well you can tell Him, it sucks."

He sat down on the grass, his head between his legs, weeping his heart out. "It sucks."

Sis Rebecca sat next to him, allowing him to cry himself to exhaustion. When he stopped sniffling and hiccupping, she said, "I'm here because Bridget asked me. She knew you'd be hurting. She wanted me to tell you, you've been one of the beautiful people who's ever graced her life. She had no regrets."

If that was bloody meant to make him feel better, it was just so totally wrong, because all it managed to do was to fucking make him feel bad all the more and he said so. The Nun visibly exhaled. "You were taught in school that Jesus is Emmanuel, God with us. And do you know how I know that God is with us? I know because of Bridget and you and all the people who haven't been afraid to love and be loved. _We are the Incarnated Love of God._ Though we don't see Him, we know Him. We feel Him. We touch Him through one another. She wasn't afraid to love you and you weren't afraid to love her. That's how I know."

They were quiet again for a long, long time. Then Sis Rebecca said, "Michaelangelo, remember this, _love costs_. It'll cost us, sometimes it could costs us our lives; sometimes our dignity; sometimes our passion. Whatever happens, Michaelangelo, do not let fear rule your life. When we love, we don't live to regret whatever the cost."

It was very dark when he left the memorial park, and only because Sis Rebecca said, "Come, we still have a lot of living and loving to do."

Bridget may have crossed the final crossroad but not before leaving him a compass to show the way forward.


	22. Crisis of Faith

**Crisis of Faith**

Spike arrived back to an empty apartment, Win and Liley stayed at her parents' place for a "change of scenery." It actually worked out well because he, right now, was not in the mood to see anyone. Alone was fine. Alone with his thoughts and to feel whatever he needed to feel.

He's been down this road before. Did he expect it to be easier? The road to wholeness just seemed longer. _Is there a detour I could take? A short-cut? A by-pass? An overpass? _Whatever game God wanted to play, he wanted no part of it_. I want to get off the fucking train, let me off the train. _He thought about what Sis Rebecca said, sure it all made sense to him. Even as a computer geek and a scientist, he believed in God, the God of his childhood.

He was taught by his parents and his religious teachers that we reap what we sow_. What have I sown? What have I done that You're angry with me? Or is it perhaps You're not busy enough! Is that it? You're bored so You've decided to find someone to pick on, and it happened to be me? I can give you a list of assholes who are scot-free! I can give you names of people who don't have the right to walk the earth yet they're here. Do you want print outs? _

He ranted and raved at God. _I'm done feeling guilty. I'm done with the crap and the bull-shit about following the Ten Commandments and obeying the rule of men. I'm done. Go, pick on someone else!_

But Michaelangelo Scarlatti didn't stay angry for long. _**What do You want me to do? **_He said more in supplication than in anger. He didn't hear God, not even a bloody thunderclap. Spike was exhausted and he couldn't be bothered with his Greek tragedy. He fell asleep, and only woke up when he felt Liley nudged him with her nose. "Hello Lil, did you miss me?" He kissed the canine but remained prone on the bed. He felt a depression on it when Winnie sat down, "Are you ok?"

"No" was his short answer. Winnie didn't press him and he was grateful. "Come," he scooted over so Winnie can snuggle in. And that's all they did. No one spoke a word. It wasn't required. They only moved when Liley howled, obviously hungry. "I'll go feed her." Win got out of bed and did what she had to do. She has a very bad feeling about this. But she decided to hold her peace and let whatever comes, come.

She made something to eat and brought it to him, Spike saw the food and said he wasn't hungry but "please don't not eat on account of me". Winnie went to the kitchen to eat a helping. Hours passed, when Spike still hasn't come out of the bedroom, she started to fret. But she also knew she had to time this right.

More hours passed, she knocked on his door to alert him that she's coming in. He didn't respond. She tiptoed in. He was lying on his stomach his face to the right, watching the sun go down on the horizon from his window. Winnie sat on the floor and came face to face with him.

"I know you need time and space. I will give you that. But no matter how much I love you, I'm not able to read your mind. If I'm giving you too much space, pull me in. If I'm crowding you, give me a gentle nudge. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he swallowed. "I love you, too." They left it at that.

Winnie didn't want to upset her parents so she stayed away from them and called Steph. They exchanged details of their boy issues. There's nothing like good friends, a box of pizza and beer when you're down in the dumps.

"What are you going to do?"

"Good question. I supposed I'll just to play it by ear. See what happens. I can only wait… and not wait… but I'm scared."

Spike and Winnie went back to work and it didn't take a genius to figure out things were not as they were before Spike went to Bridget's funeral. Everyone respected their privacy and left them alone. Jules, however, made it clear to Winnie that she's only a phone call away.

Winnie continued to mother Liley. Dropping her off at her parents' place and picking her up. They were none the wiser. Spike was just busy and "they work different shifts so he's sleeping now." Liley went home to her place instead, but occasionally, they'll drop in at Apartment 7 so Liley can say "hello" to Dad. They have limited conversation. Limited to how was your day and I hope tomorrow will be better. Winnie, without fail, went home in tears.

Weeks passed and nothing's changed. Spike remained distant. Greg was worried. While the Techie's focus on the job has not waned; his commitment to SRU still solid as a rock, he was far, far away. And worse of all, he was doing stuff he never used to do! _He's too young to be having a midlife crisis! _

No, Spike wasn't having a midlife crisis, he's in rebellion. _No more down the straight and narrow for me. _ After work, he'd go to the Goose to drink not that he didn't before, but these days it was a little too frequent. One time, the Manager of the Goose was concerned enough to call Greg, "Your boy's drunk as a skunk, you better come get him." Greg came to get him and threatened rehab if he didn't straightened himself. Spike stopped just like that but he was still far, far away.

Lesley was worried when her big brother stopped going to the coffee shop; stopped leaving funny messages on her FB wall; and worse of all, stopped calling. Lesley was worried enough that she came over to check up on him. Now, it's a role reversal. She looked after him. Brought him dinner from the coffee shop and took his laundry to the cleaner.

His Team was concerned to a man! So they planned an intervention, "This can't bloody go on," said the Fearless Leader, obviously acquiring some vocabulary or two from Tiny Billy. "Let's organised an intervention disguised as Team building Exercises," suggested Jules. "I'll pick the remote location," offered Sam. "I'll get all our hiking gears and survival kits ready," said Raf. Greg got up to see Commander Holleran, "I'll file the request." Tiny Billy, adopted SRU T1 said, "And I'll tie him to a tree if I have to to bring him back to his senses." Thank God, it didn't come to that.

His mother was worried when he missed three scheduled skypes in a row. A second cousin in Woodbridge was asked to check on him, who reported that Michaelangelo was ok, just busy at work! An international incident was averted but cousin called in reinforcement in the person of the Parish Priest. Spike arrived home one night to find the Priest waiting outside the secure building entrance. He was raised to be respectful so even though he didn't appreciate the appearance of a meddling priest he said, "Hello Father James, how do you do?"

He knew the Priest from when he was a wee boy, like Sis Rebecca, Father James has been serving in the same Parish for 35 years. He's heard all of Michaelangelo's confession. He once commented to the young genius that he can write a book about him, a best seller, "I'm waiting for you to become rich and famous so I can become rich."

"Come in," said Michaelangelo. He offered the man of God something to drink, they settled on a bottle of beer each. Spike waited for a sermon, it didn't come much to his relief. They joked and laughed. Father James reminded him of a time when he was a young altar boy of 12, "Do you remember swapping the wine for apple juice for Communion? You said you wanted to know if the Parishioners will still drink the "Blood of Christ" if it looked like pee?" He said he remembered.

They talked for hours. He didn't know what happened that night but he felt loved. **He felt loved.** He felt the sacrificial love of people around him; of Winnie's patience; of Greg's fatherly affection; of Lesley's care; of his Team's concern; of his cousin's duplicity to cover for him.

He felt the weight of his rebellion drop off. Now, he just felt tired and wished he could be the same person he was. Sis Rebecca's words came back to him, "I know He is real because we are the Incarnated Love of God. We don't see God but we can see Him, and touch Him and know Him through the people we love and love us."

It's late, no its morning, but he knew someone was waiting for a phone call. "Win." That was all he could manage. Winnie said, "I'm coming." She was at Apartment 7 in 10 minutes.


	23. Climbing Out of the Dark

**Climbing Out of the Dark**

Win arrived at apartment 7 with Liley in tow, barefoot and in her pajamas. She didn't care, all that mattered was that Angel boy made THE call. The first thing she saw was Spike sprawled on the floor on his stomach, she thought the worse. "Oh my God," she dropped on her knees and checked for his pulse. "What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly turned over.

"God, you scared the living daylights out of me," so instead of a hug or a kiss, Spike's first contact with Winnie was a punch on his chest. "You scared me!" and burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't think… I was just so tired." He looked into her eyes, "Please Miss Sunshine, please put me to sleep, I'm very tired."

She practically hauled him to bed. Liley slept on his left and Winnie on his right. _Thank God for king size bed._

It's their day off so Winnie let him sleep in. In total, Angel boy slept for 10 solid hours – straight through. She didn't want to hover so she took Liley out to the park to run. They stopped by the florist on the way home to brighten the rooms. Spike was still asleep so she tidied up, cooked his favourite pasta, remembering to "use, wash and store away." She didn't want a domestic, not just yet.

It was mid-day when he joined the living, "Hello Miss Sunshine, hello Lil."

"Hello, Angel boy."

"Anything to eat?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She opened the oven and the aroma of lasagne and garlic bread filled the apartment. "I'm very hungry!" he said. Spike ate for three grown men. _What the…_ she thought shaking her pretty head.

Winnie tucked her legs under her as she folded herself onto the couch, "What do you want to do?" Spike now bloated from too much food joined her on the couch and said, "Vegetate. Watch a movie, your pick." She smiled, happy to have him back. She knew in her heart it will be a long climb out of the dark but that's ok. _I think we're through the worst of the storm._

She went to Spike's DVD collection and picked out the "Sound of Music." When the movie ended, they both didn't want to get up so they switched to an endless marathon of National Geographic. He loved it! She loved that he loved it! Well, to be perfectly honest, she loved it, too! _Who wouldn't? _

She looked at the time, "Gosh, it's late. I've got to go I'm still in my pjs from last night." Spike laughed, said he didn't even notice. "Don't go, stay. Please? You can change into one of my shirts. You should leave some clothes here, it's so impractical to drive back and forth just to change," he said in all seriousness. She didn't dare believe it but she thought they've made progress!

She showered and came out wearing his shirt. She looked very, very cute in it. The length was just right for a proper mini skirt, she folded the sleeves to a 3/4th length. Spike picked her up off the floor in a tight hug, "thank you for putting up with me. Two months of hell can't have been easy." They kissed passionately to make up for time lost.

Greg noticed a huge difference the moment he laid eyes on his Techie. The dimples were back. _Well, this is interesting._ But the Boss was a wise man and decided to let Spike do the talking, if there was talking to be done. Sure enough, "Boss, do you have a minute?"

"For you, any time."

They went in to the briefing room and made themselves comfortable. "Anything in particular you want to discuss?" Spike fidgeted on his seat then looked at his hands, "I just want to say sorry, Boss for being an asshole." Parker nodded and smiled. "You don't have to explain, I understand completely. You're a fallen man, corrupted in your mind and soul, you just couldn't help it." Spike laughed, his dimples showing, "thanks Boss." Both men stood and hugged! "Welcome back, son."

Jules was blown away, "Woo, there's a change in the air," when she spotted Spike joking around with Raf. The Techie came over to hug her tightly, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe." When he still won't let go, Tiny fireball said, "If you don't let go, I promise to shoot you." He did at once! Then they hugged again, sweetly this time, swaying like a pendulum too. "I missed you," said Jules.

When she reached the dressing room, she called Billy to tell her the good news! Billy whoop! And nearly blew her head off, she was on a bomb dismantling exercise.

The Techie personally apologised to his Team individually, there's no need for it, they said but it's a cause for celebration. Couples night again soon, it's becoming a tradition.

When he got home that night, he skyped with his Mom; and, the whole street where she lived. It seemed to him that the queue of people who wanted to say "hello" was getting longer every time. No doubt his mother has been acquiring "relatives".

He contacted Lesley via FB, who excitedly said thank God she doesn't have to do his laundry again! He thanked her for all the care she provided and she said, "The pleasure's all mine." She made him promise to come by for coffee and he said, "Try to stop me!"

On his next day off, he'll visit Sis Rebecca and Father James to thank them for their "intervention."

But there was one more thing to do, in honour of a beautiful woman with a beautiful mind and a beautiful heart and a beautiful soul. He went to his hidden cupboard, retrieved the Box, "It's time. I'm ready."

I think this is a good place to stop… what's in the box?


	24. The Box

**The Box**

Spike turned on the ipod, it would play an endless loop of soulful music. He opened a bottle of red. He opened the Box and emptied its content on the kitchen bench.

He looked at each of them, wondering what it all meant. He recognised a certificate of achievement in Bridget's name.

There's a black pebble the edges softened by the amount of time it's been handled.

A bird's feather.

A tooth.

A broken arrow. It seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he saw it.

A necklace with a broken chain.

A piece of paper with the lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time in a Bottle".

A plastic ring, one of those free gifts inside a candy packet. He gave this Bridget when they were 10, it was their "engagement ring."

He had to stop to gather himself, drank of last of the wine in his wine glass and went out for a walk. A very long walk. The evening was cool, there wasn't a soul out on the street. It was nearly midnight when he returned but he was determined to complete what he started. Bridget didn't do anything for the heck of it, there's always a purpose; a reason. He continued to look at each item with a mixture of dread and interest.

A small vial of sand, he had a feeling…

A golden leaf, dried and crumbly to the touch.

Finally, a letter, at the bottom. He slowly lifted it out. If he had to guess, it's addressed to him. He exhaled deeply and wondered if he should open it. He did! There's no turning back now.

_Autumn of '12_

_Dear Spike,_

_What you have in your possession is my Joy Box. Maybe I should say was my Joy Box. It held everything that meant so much to me. I lived life fully and without regrets, lived it joyfully, thought only to dwell on the good life brings._

_A few of them relates to you as you could probably tell. Our "engagement ring" when we were 10, the certificate of achievement the first time I beat you in a Science Fair when we were 12. The vial of sand from Ocho Rios, Jamaica where we frolicked in the sand and sun burnt ourselves silly. _

_The broken arrow I took out of Liley's leg. You saved her life, Mike. She was close to death when I operated on her. Another five minutes and we would have been putting her to sleep. But because you were there, she's alive today. Because you cared, our lives have been blessed by loyalty and beauty._

_The song "Time in a Bottle" was when I knew there will be no one else in my life but you. _

"_If I had a box just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty except for the memory_

_Of how they were answered by you"_

_It makes no difference that I knew we were not meant for each other, I just knew that I didn't want to settle for second best. There was no point living life like that. It's a choice I made, and I made it freely, willingly, joyfully._

_The tooth was mine. I lost it learning to kick box. It's a remembrance of how tough I am, and how fearless. You should see the teeth the other guy lost!_

_Then there's the bird's feather. No any ordinary bird, mind you. I trekked the interior of the Amazon jungle for that. It's from a Harpy Eagle, one of many threatened avian species. There's only so much I can do, but this feather reminds me why I do what I do. It's to save lives, no lesser than us. _

_The necklace with the broken chain was a gift from my mother on my 21__st__. What price a mother's love? She who raised me to be a warrior chic, who empowered me to be the best I can be, who allowed me to spread my wings, to follow my dreams. She has been the one steadying influence in my life, the one person who brought me countless joys._

_The black pebble has a deep connection with Paula. If I could relive my life, I'd chose her to be my twin again because there's no one else more caring, more generous, more beautiful, more funny, more intuitive. _

_Our lives are a mixture of the joyful and the sorrowful we choose what memories we put in our boxes. I choose to pick out only the beautiful, the amazing and the sublime._

_Did you notice the dry leaf? That's what life's like, it's golden but also fragile. Mike, if there's anything I want to leave you it is the legacy of joy. Life's too short not to be celebrated. Come what may._

_Your Eternal Friend,_

_Bridget_


	25. Moppet Bridget Scarlatti

It's time to see and feel the brighter side. Life's like that. We cry, we laugh… this is part of an everyday moment.

**Moppet Bridget Scarlatti**

During the period of Spike's self-imposed exile, Winnie did her best to maintain her life, including volunteering at an animal shelter on her days off, with Liley in tow. It helped her managed her own grief; but she really took more from it than she gave.

It didn't take long before she discovered that she's a natural with animals, especially dogs. One day she came home telling Spike about one particular puppy, "so delightful and such a survivor. You should meet this puppy before she's adopted out. She absolutely amazing."

One day after shift he went to the animal shelter. Win and Liley were overseeing several puppies out for an exercise in the yard. Win waved him in and introduced him to a very playful three-legged golden retriever. "She's about two months old. She was brought here by a member of the public."

"Was she born with three legs?"

"No, the vet said she was born healthy. Someone chopped off one of her legs." Spike wasn't prepared for that. "That's just sick!" Winnie said that's not the half of it, "Some of the things some people do to their pets can only be described as barbaric."

Spike knelt down to play with the puppy, "We call her Moppet." And, Moppet seemed to be in like with Spike. "Miss Sunshine, I have an idea."

"No, you don't. Don't even think about it. Perish the thought!"

"Please Miss Sunshine. We have a lot of love to give, and Liley needs a sister."

"No, she doesn't. We may have a lot of love to give but we don't have a lot of space. No. The answer is 'no'."

Spike picked up Moppet , "How can you say 'no' to such a pretty thing?"

"You're trying to wear me down and it's not working. Go away! Go! We're busy. Put Moppet down, she needs the exercise."

Spike put the dog down, after a few minutes, he started again, "What can I do to make you say 'yes'?"

Exasperated, Winnie turned her nose at Spike, "You've got to be realistic, Angel boy. Two dogs! don't think Mom and Dad can look after two, it'd be too much for them."

"Hold your horses," he dialled the Camden's residence.

"Hi Mom, its Spike." Winnie's eyebrow went up. "Can I ask you a question? Would it be too much for you if we adopted another dog."

"No? You're sure? Thanks. I'll tell Win."

Spike turned to Winnie, smirking, "It's ok."

She knew when she was beaten. "I'll get the adoption paper." Spike filled it up and nominated the name Moppet Bridget Scarlatti. When all the papers were done, Spike brightened up again, "I have an idea."

"No, not another one."

He smiled his silly smile, "Moppet is a golden retriever, right? I can train her to sniff for bombs." Winnie grabbed a pair of scissors and pointed it at him. Spike pointed a finger gun at her and said, "Drop your weapon."

Next day, Spike called Greg to ask permission to bring his daughter to work, Greg assumed he meant Liley. To their surprise, it's a two month old pup, cute as. Bright, sprightly and intelligent. Everyone was smitten but there was one problem, unlike Liley who was happy to sit next to Winnie and be out of the way, this one only wanted to be with Spike and followed him around. SRUs were tripping all over the little golden retriever.

To placate everyone, he led Moppet down the basement to work on Babycakes. With just the two of them, Super Geek got a lot of work done but he was curious, "What if Moppet can be taught to sniff for bombs? How cool would that be?"

He called Billy, the kid.

"Hey Billy, you busy?"

"Day off? Good, meet me at the Basement, there's someone I want you to meet."

"One more thing, don't say a word to anyone, that's an order."

Half an hour later, Billy was at the Basement with Spike and having the time of her life playing with Moppet. "So what's this about?"

Spike whispered conspiratorially, "Do you think Moppet can be trained as a sniffer dog?"

Billy's eyes widened, "Does Winnie know what you're even thinking?" Spike shook his head to indicate 'no.'

"Oh, you're asking me to be an accessory to your deviousness," she chastised unimpressed but followed it up with, "Truthfully, she can. And I think she'll be a good one. Her personality is amazing. If you want to try her out, RCMP Canine Squad can give her a trial."

"Why do you even want to train her to sniff for bombs?"

"It's just a thought."

One fine day, father and daughter went to sniffer school. Cool.

One fine day at the park, everyone would be glad they did!


	26. One Fine Day

This story is shortly coming to an end, this being third from last. And just to whet your appetite I'd like to disclose beforehand the titles of the last two. The next one after this would be entitled Wordy's Wisdom, starring our favourite big brother of them all. And, finally the last chapter would be called "No Regrets." The only thing I can say about the final chapter is that it would make you swoon. That I promise and I intend to keep it.

**One Fine Day**

It's a rare day out for the Camden-Scarlatti Team. Liley and Winnie; Spike and Moppet. They tried switching team members once before but it didn't work. Moppet was too in love with Dad. Spike didn't mind, he got plenty of attention from people, especially women, because of his adorable three-legged canine. Winnie thought he was deliberately trying to impress the fairer sex, not that it worried her in the least.

They were a sight to behold, the two canines, happy and healthy both. Liley, two years and Moppet six months old, give or take, given no one really knew their dates of birth. Spike found Liley in a crevice in a National Park on the way to Thunder Bay in the Spring of '11, an arrow sticking out one of her legs. It's amazing how she managed to survive such a traumatic injury without so much a limp.

They followed the same route each time. From the apartment building they turn right at the corner and then straight all the way to the park. They always stopped to buy Gelato from the Ice Cream vendor, Angel boy insisting that the dogs must have their share. It's not open for discussion so Winnie let them have it their way.

It's still early enough for the two dogs to be allowed vigorous exercise. Too much running in the heat could cause cardiac arrest on the very thick coated Antarctic dog. Domesticated Canadian Eskimos dogs have adapted to life in the City, away from the ice and snow of the North but they still have to be managed carefully. There's always plenty of water on hand for Liley.

Winnie didn't know it yet but Moppet has been going to bomb sniffing school, "every now and then" and practiced regularly at the Basement with Dad. It was just for guilty pleasure, it's not as if Moppet was going to be put to work, it was just for fun. It's like being able to say, "My child plays Mozart." In Moppet and Spike's case, it's to be able to say, "My dog can sniff bombs."

They've spent nearly an hour at the park this time however, they decided to change their route on the way home to have coffee and cake at a dog-friendly café near Spike's apartment. Moppet went berserk at a park trash bin. Instinctively, Spike knew this could mean a bomb maybe in it. _But how do I tell Winnie what I suspect without causing injury to myself?_ Good question. Here's an idea. "Miss Sunshine, would you kindly take them to the coffee shop, I just need to do something important."

Call it woman's instinct. Miss Sunshine wasn't buying any of it. She had long suspected that Spike and Moppet were up to no good when they go away for hours at a time, or "work in the Basement at HQ."

"You think there's a bomb in there, don't you?" Spike nodded. "Please, Win, take the dogs."

"What are you going to do? Please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid!"

"No, I won't. I'm calling it in but I'll have to stay close to warn people not to come near."

Winnie hesitated but did his bidding when he pulled his phone to report the possibility of a bomb in the bin. It took just under seven minutes for RCMP bomb squad to arrive. And who better to deal with it than Little Billy herself.

"How'd you know there's a bomb in there?" she said cheekily. "If there's none, I will get the City to fine you for malicious misuse of Police Resources."

Spike smiled, "I don't know for sure but it sent Moppet berserk. She detected something. She's been a very good student." Billy used a tool called EASYTEC-XP to detect for explosives and chemical warfare agents. It's an efficient instrument, capable of detecting even trace elements. "There's something nasty in there," Billy confirmed.

"You, out! You don't have to be here, mate. It's all in good hands," Spike mock saluted Billy and walked away. He joined his family at the coffee house and watched the proceedings with great interest from a safe distance. "It sure is nice to be out of harm's way." But even as he said that, he said a short prayer for Billy and company. "Keep them safe."

Uniforms were called in to set-up a wide perimeter to ensure the public's safety. And for good measure, other trash bins were sniffed, for a lack of a better word, for explosive and chemical elements. "All good," reported Billy to HQ. It's now up to the City Detectives to find out who planted it there and why. _It's all in a day's work_.

Spike looked at Winnie and was about to gloat, Winnie gave her a stern face, "Don't say it." But then Spike caught her patting Moppet's head. _Good dog!_


	27. Wordy's Wisdom

I'd like to thank Aerosmith for the song, "I don't Want to Miss a Thing." Lyrics were taken from the public domain and used only for a non-profit purpose.

I don't own anything but a house with a leaky roof and two cats.

Dear readers, once again please indulge me, play the song on youtube while you read the lyrics,it just makes for a beautiful experience.

**Wordy's Wisdom**

It's been a year since that fateful call at SRU HQ, and since Spike first really noticed Winnie. They have been through a number of ups and downs. There had been a lot of discussions, domestics, jealousies and crisis of faith. They've been tested in many ways and been able to survive them all, reasonably well. But spike was beginning to feel something's lacking. Like all couples, their relationship has come to a plateau.

SRU Team 1 had a second couples' night celebration: another Welcome Back, Spike – round two. Welcome back from the gloom and doom of months gone by. Yeah, it really did take three months to organise this celebration due to conflicting schedules of everyone involved.

The gathering was amazing to say the least. There was the drinking, the singing now part of the ritual, and the ribbings. _It is good to be among friends._

At one point during the night, Spike and Wordy found themselves in the men's room at the same time. Wordy asked how they've been coursing along and Spike said, "very well." He didn't know what prompted him to ask, but ask he did. "Wordy, how did you know it's Shell you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Wordy leaned on the sink, "Believe it or not, it's listening to Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" that made me realised it was her, Shell, I didn't want to miss a thing with. It sounds corny but it's true.

"Like you, I was happy and contented with my relationship but I also knew I wanted more. More commitment, more meaning. That song came on the radio while I was thinking about the two of us. You should listen to it sometime.

"You know what, that song may not mean anything to you, or may not mean to you like it meant to me. But one day there'll be a song or a poetry or a movie that will rouse something within you and you'll know."

As always, they all gathered at the car park saying "see you later". Spike thanked Wordy for the advice and said that he'll keep him in the loop.

When they reached home Wordy asked Shell to wait up for him, "Don't go to bed yet, sit there for a minute." He went to the garage and brought out his old guitar. He hasn't played it for a long time. Wordy set up his laptop with the camera on the coffee table, he turned it on, and made sure that they were both in the frame. He took his guitar out and tuned it.

Wordy, the musically gifted gentle giant, was diagnosed with Parkinson's disease over a year ago. He has been taking medication to help ease the symptoms but he knew its only a matter of time, he once said,_ "I'm a ticking time bomb."_

"Shell, I might not be able to play the guitar for too much longer, so while I still can, I want to play our song for you. I'm going to record this, for us and the kids. Shell, you're the one person in the world I wouldn't want to miss a thing with."

The second Wordy strummed the strings, Shell was in tears. All the words came back to Kevin Wordsworth as the first time he heard it on the radio many years ago.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

And I don't want to miss a thing

**Wordy didn't have to add anything more, the song said it all! He also knew deep down that he will keep singing songs and strumming his guitar for as long as he can, as often as he can. He will leave his family a gift of love, of music, of a time when his hands were steady and of the man he always was.**


	28. No Regrets

This is the finale. I knew how this was going to end before I wrote it. Thank you for taking time to read it and I truly appreciate all the feedbacks I've received. And, thank you especially to those who have recommended it to their friends. Till the next story, take care.

**No Regrets**

For their first anniversary, Spike booked them for a week-end in a cottage somewhere near Lake Simcoe. It's a familiar place since he'd spent week-ends there in the past. There was a small cottage, off the beaten track he used on occasions to restock and to meditate on his life.

They arrived while it was still day, with enough daylight to enjoy the great outdoors. They walked hand in hand and asked why they hadn't done this earlier. The setting and the time and the sun coming down on the horizon has sparked something in them, something that's been missing in the last couple of months, when their lives were overtaken by the ordinariness of life.

It was getting colder so they headed home. Spike got the fire going and they ate their dinner by candle lights while the music played. In many ways, theirs had been old fashioned compared to many. They tried to remain chaste purely so when it does happen there will be no regrets. They both knew this was what they wanted, and yes, they hope that come what may there will be no regrets.

The love making was what it should be, unhurried, passionate and pleasing for both of them. But it was after they made love that Spike really made love to her. He wrapped their naked bodies with a blanket in front of the roaring fire. She's in-front of him; his legs and arms around her, his chin on her shoulder.

From memory, Michaelangelo Scarlatti recited Elizabeth Barrett Browning's sonnet 43, "How do I Love Thee" to Miss "Sunshine" Winnie Camden

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

When he finished reciting it, he rocked them gently from side to side until they fell over. They stayed that way, spooned together on their side and Spike repeated the same poem that now mean to him as Elizabeth meant it for Robert many, many years ago.

Until later, the end.


End file.
